


A New Year

by DTA2013



Series: The Art of Maniputalion [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Babies, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Children, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Team as Family, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years eve. Andrew is rushed into hospital. The whole truth comes out about Sarah's past, as one is let out on parole placing her in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to place disclaimers so here it is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters...  
> I also post on FF and fictionpad under DTA2013.  
> ARCHIVING: Only with my permission. I don't normally put this but seems that people are at it again. The only places these stories should be are Fanfiction and Fictionpad. I do not want to have to change the privacy settings on here to only registered users. So please if you find any of my works anywhere other than these sites please inform me many thanks.

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 31 December: 19.37 **

Sarah had offered to babysit for the evening since Adam had to go out of town, Emily and JJ had made plans to go out with Morgan and Garcia to a local bar.

"Jennifer are you nearly ready?" Emily called.

Sarah chuckled "Mom, do you own anything other than black?" she mused as she looked at her mom, who was in a black cocktail dress.

Emily raised her eyebrow slightly "Only if Jennifer buys my clothes"

Sarah laughed "I noticed there is more, red in your wardrobe these days" Sarah smiled.

"She likes red on me," Emily said with a slight wink.

"Jennifer! Are you nearly ready?" Emily shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes and I think the whole street is now ready" JJ replied, Emily jaw dropped as she swallowed loudly.

"Wow…Je…Yo…Wow"

Sarah chuckled "And it is normally me who struggles for words."

Emily stared at JJ "You okay sweetie" JJ said softly, resting her fingers gently against her cheek.

"You are breath-taking" Emily husked out, JJ was in a pale blue cocktail dress, with a shawl over her shoulders. "My sweet, sweet girl" Emily murmured as she leaned into her touch

"I am all yours darling, but if we don't get moving Garcia will kill us" JJ joked as Emily's eyes raked over her body.

"Beautiful" Emily whispered again.

Sarah chuckled "Mom, we all know Ma is beautiful, but you are drooling" Sarah teased.

Emily smiled softly at her daughter after she had managed to compose herself, "Jennifer, thank you" Emily whispered.

"Thank you?" JJ said with a questioning look.

"Mmm yep" was all, Emily said as they began to make their way out to the taxi.

* * *

** Time: 20.04 **

"Whoa look at you two," Garcia said happily as she wrapped her arms around them both, Emily flinched slightly, "are you okay Emily?" Garcia asked.

"I am fine" she smiled warmly placing her hand on the small of JJ's back as they walked into the bar.

It wasn't were they normal go but Emily had got them into a cocktail party which had Garcia in a nice black dress the only hint of colour was the pink streaks in her hair, Morgan was wearing a tailored suit.

He wrapped his arms around Emily "Thank you princess" he whispered

"Anytime handsome."

JJ pulled Garcia towards the bar "Okay I don't get it JJ" Garcia said in more of a pout

"What don't you get?" JJ asked slightly confused.

"How come she flinches when anyone touches her still, but yet with Morgan she is fine?"

JJ chuckled softly "She isn't always fine with him, Garcia trust me."

JJ ordered their drinks as she watched Emily and Morgan talk "If you watch her closely Pen you can see she is very guarded even towards him, which she never use to be" JJ whispered.

"How long have you noticed that for?" Garcia asked as she watched Emily carefully.

"Honestly, the day she got let home from hospital" JJ smiled softly, as Emily eyes landed on her. "And even now Pen, she doesn't like me to be too far away when we are out" JJ said softly.

"I hadn't noticed" Garcia whispered.

JJ shrugged "She fakes a lot of the time" JJ paused as they got closer "Here you go sweetheart" JJ smiled handing her the wine glass.

"Thanks Jen"

"Morgan why don't you and Emily go find us somewhere to sit" JJ said carefully.

"Jen?" Emily questioned slightly.

"We won't be a second I promise" JJ shook her head as Emily and Morgan made their way to locate a table for them.

"I thought everything was okay now?" Garcia asked as she watched Emily.

"I can assure you everything is fine and okay, “JJ wrapped her arms around Garcia "I just wanted them two to find somewhere for us" she said with a wink as Emily waved them over.

The night went by smoothly; they drank and danced with each other

Emily took JJ's hand in her own as the countdown began, Morgan had his arms wrapped around Garcia as they chanted then seconds down

10… Emily's Phone Rang

9… Emily pales slightly

8… JJ's face dropped

7… JJ steadies' her

6….Sarah?

5… MA!

4… Hospital

3… Andrew!

2…Glass smashes, as phone drops

1... Emily collapses in JJ's arms

* * *

** Location: Cocktail Party **

** Date & Time: 1 January 2008: 00.03 **

The sound of the glass smashing pulled Morgan's and Garcia's attention as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily holding her up.

"We need to go" Emily said as she looked at JJ, JJ nodded.

"Princess what's going on?" Morgan asked as she walked over to them both.

"We need to get to the hospital," Emily whispered

* * *

** Location: Hospital **

** Time: 00.49 **

Sarah paced in the waiting room, trying to keep Jane settled Rossi and Isabella were already there by the time Emily, JJ, Morgan and Garcia arrived. Sarah had tears streaming down her cheeks as Rossi took Jane off her so Emily could get to her.

"Mom, he…he" Emily pulled her close as she looked at Rossi and Isabella.

"What happened?" JJ asked as she took hold of Jane.

"He was struggling to breathe and his lips had turned blue, Sarah rang Isabella, and that's as much as I know"

JJ's eyes went wide. "That's all you know?" she said as she glared at them both.

"We aren't family JJ," Rossi said softly, JJ walked out the room with Jane to locate a nurse.

"Can you tell me what is going on with my son Andrew Prentiss and where is he?" JJ asked calmly as she held Jane closer to her.

"I will get a doctor to come in as soon as I can, I am sorry I can't tell you anything" the nurse said softly.

"Where is he?" JJ asked again.

"They are prepping him for surgery"

JJ's head spun round as Emily gasped "Surgery?" Emily looked at them both, the nurse looked at them both.

"Shall we" she motioned to the waiting room.

The nurse looked around the now full waiting area as JJ spoke softly "They are our family, please tell us what is going on"

The nurse gave a soft smile "As you are aware Andrew has Atrioventricular Canal Defect."

Emily nodded "Yes he is due for surgery in a few weeks" Emily said calmly.

"We ran an EKG as soon as your daughter brought him in; we need to repair the hole." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ pulling her Jane and Sarah closer to her.

"Thank you" JJ said weakly.

"I will keep you updated" JJ nodded.

"Derek can you take Jane for me please" Emily smiled softly as he took her.

Emily looked at JJ softly "Come here baby" she whispered pulling her closely "He will be okay Jen," she said softly running her fingers gently up and down her back. Emily closed her eyes as she felt and heard the soft cries coming from JJ. "Shh, baby" she murmured.

Sarah was, curled up next to Garcia who had her arms protectively around her; Morgan kept Jane close to him rocking her softly. Rossi had Isabella in his arms as Reid and Hotch came through the door.

"We just got the message," Hotch said looking at Emily, whose eyes were, filled with unshed tears.

"You didn't need."

Hotch cut her off "Prentiss you are family, has someone rung your mother, and Sandy?" He asked kindly as Emily shook her head. "Would you like me to ring them" Hotch asked kindly

"My phone is in my bag Hotch," Emily said softly as she continued to soothe JJ the best she could. Reid walked over to them as Emily just shook her head slightly to stop him; she looked sadly down at the blonde in her arms.

"Reid do you think you could get us all a coffee?" Emily asked as she looked at Morgan at the same time.

"Sure" he said softly.

"Come on kiddo, I think Jane needs a new nappy" Morgan said as they began to walk out the room.

"Jen come and sit down baby" Emily whispered in her ear as she guided her to the seat, JJ nodded in response keeping herself wrapped closely into Emily, "He will be okay baby I promise" JJ looked at her with bloodshot eyes before burring her face back in the nook of her neck.

"Emily your mother is getting the first flight back," Hotch, said softly.

"Sandy?"

Hotch smiled "I gave her your card details so they could get a flight"

Emily gave a soft smile "Thank you"

They seemed to have been there for hours as the door to the waiting room opened, "Mrs Prentiss?" the doctor said, as Emily stood keeping her arm around JJ. He smiled kindly at them "The operation was successful, though the next 24hours are the most critical."

JJ's voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke "Can we see him?" Emily looked at him as she kept JJ close to her side.

"I can only allow you in Mrs Prentiss" Emily looked down at JJ as she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"This is my wife" she said with a pointed look.

He nodded "Well if you both would like to follow me" JJ gripped Emily tightly as they made their way up to the NICU. "He has a lot of wires and the tube his helping him breathe but you can touch him and he will be able to hear you"

Emily looked at the doctor "Is he still sedated?"

He nodded "We will keep him sedated just to allow his body time to recover" JJ nodded as they walked over.

"Shh, Jen he's okay" Emily soothe as they sat next to his crib.

"He looks so small Em" JJ croaked out as she ran her finger down his cheek. Emily nodded, keeping her arm around JJ as they watched him "Emily" JJ whispered.

"He is fighter baby" Emily said as she looked down at him.

* * *

** Location: Hospital **

** Date & Time: 1 January: 03.48 **

Sarah had fallen asleep in Garcia's arms as they waited for Emily and JJ to return, as Jane began to fuss slightly "I think she is hungry" Hotch said softly, as Morgan rocked her gently.

Sarah stirred slightly at the soft cries "Mom?"

"She hasn't come back yet" Hotch said softly.

"I got a bottle for her, just needs warming" Sarah said as she started to move.

"I'll go see if someone can warm it up for us" Morgan said, just as Emily walked in.

"Mom,"

Emily gave her a soft smile "Sarah can you go sit with your Ma please"

"Is he"

Emily smiled "He is okay for now, I just don't want Jennifer alone right now, please Sarah" Sarah nodded before following Emily to the room. "I won't be long I just want to get us a coffee and ask Isabella to take Jane home" Emily said as she kissed Sarah gently on her cheek.

Emily walked back into the waiting room, she couldn't help but smile seeing Morgan feeding Jane "You didn't need to stay" Emily said softly.

Garcia scowled at her slightly "These are our godchildren where else would we be?"

Emily nodded "Isabella would you mind taking Jane home for a while" Emily asked softly.

"Si"

"Emily, what's happened?" Hotch asked watching her carefully, Emily sighed softly looking at him "He has a hole in his heart, and a few other medical problems, they ran a few tests on him and have been keeping an eye on. Andrew was due for surgery in a few weeks to repair it, but" Emily closed her eyes slightly to compose herself. "Last night he started to go into heart failure, so they" Emily could not stop the tears from falling or the sob that ripped from her chest, Garcia wrapped her arms around her, though Emily tried to shrug out of it, "I can't" she said looking at Garcia.

"Is JJ okay?" Hotch asked, Emily raised her eyebrow slightly.

"No, I really need to, can you" Emily took a deep breath in to control herself. "Don't let us ruin your day please," Emily, said softly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"We will let you know when Sandy has arrived" Rossi said softly.

"Thank you"

"I will get Morgan to bring the coffees to you Emily" Emily nodded.

"If you want, you don't have to but, they will allow one of you in at a time," Emily managed to say in a whisper.

Garcia wrapped her arm around Emily "Can I see him?" she asked softly, Emily smiled as she nodded.

"Pen there are a lot of wires" Emily mumbled

"Emily are you okay?" Garcia asked as they made their way to the room.

"Garcia" she looked at her "Right now four people need me to be strong and" Emily trailed off slightly "I just want 24 hours to hurry up and to pass" she said weakly as she opened the door.

Sarah had curled up into the side of JJ, JJ's eyes were fixated on Andrew as her finger gently run along his skin "Jen" Emily said softly, and dull blue eyes fell on her Garcia smiled softly as she walked over.

JJ nodded at her "Be-careful with him" JJ whispered.

Garcia moved closer. "Jayj, he will be okay, he's a Prentiss"

JJ shook her head, as her eyes filled with more tears, "My sweet girl" Emily soothed as she ran her fingers gently through JJ's hair.

The light tapping on the door pulled Emily from her thoughts as she turned to look at Hotch "Emily, Sandy and Anthony are here" he whispered noticing that JJ had fallen asleep.

"Thanks, I won't be a second" Emily whispered as she moved trying not to disturb JJ.

JJ mumbled slightly as Emily made her way out of the room, Sandy greeted her outside of the waiting room "Sandy" Emily said tearfully as she wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law. "Sorry" she whispered, once she pulled back.

"How is he doing?" Sandy asked.

"He's doing okay" Emily said weakly "I don't want to leave Jen too long, can you" Emily motioned back towards the room.

"Emily where's Jane?" Sandy asked before they entered the room.

"I sent her home with Isabella, she needs to sleep in her own bed" Emily smiled softly as she looked at a still sleeping JJ "She only been asleep about an hour" Emily whispered.

"Have you managed to get any?"

Emily shook her head "I'm fine" Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair gently "Sweetheart your mom's here" she whispered softly.

"Emily?"

Emily traced her fingers down her cheek "My sweet girl" she said softly. "Your mom and dad are here baby"

JJ nodded turning to look at Sandy "Mom" she gave a soft smile before her eyes fell straight back on to Andrew.

"Jen, I am just going to get us a coffee okay baby" JJ nodded as Sandy walked over to her.

"How you doing" Sandy said softly.

"He's my, baby boy mom," JJ shook her head slightly "Worried, scared and a few others that I can't even describe" JJ said softly "The doctor says he can hear us," she smiled slightly.

"He is strong like his mommies" Sandy said taking the seat next to her.

"Stubborn like his mother more like" JJ half joked, "I knew he was going to have an operation mom. But this has just"

Sandy nodded "Shock, sweetheart"

JJ nodded "I don't think it has fully"

Sandy placed her finger on her daughter’s lips, to shh her "She is in shock as well and I am guessing from her guardedness. That she is only just holding it together" JJ nodded

Emily sent Anthony to be with JJ and Sandy.

Emily's eyes fell on Morgan "Derek" Emily looked at him and his heart broke for her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've got you princess," he said softly.

"Garcia would you go get us some coffee and take Reid with you" Hotch said; ushering everyone out the room, leaving Emily alone with Morgan.

"How's he doing?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I'm more worried about Jennifer right now" Emily admitted. "I know Andrew is being watched by everyone, But Jen," Morgan wiped the tears from her eyes "She's heartbroken"

Morgan smiled softly "think it is just a little too much for her to take in, you know as well as I do she likes things planned not sprung on her"

Emily nodded "True look at her office" Emily joked.

"And I know you have been worrying for weeks that something like this could happen,"

Emily nodded "I am just glad Reid didn't spout of the statistics when Jen was around."

Morgan chuckled, "We would have been hiding her gun and everyone else's, if he had."

Emily nodded "Thank you" she smiled.

"Prentiss, try and get some rest okay," Morgan said softly.

"So not going to happen for say another 14 hours," Emily said weakly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Location: Hospital **

** Date & Time: 1 January: 20.05 **

It had been 18 hours since Andrew had come back from his operation. Emily had returned after settling Jane down for the evening, JJ had pulled away, closing herself off from everything around her, her eyes totally focused on Andrew.

“Jen” Emily said softly as she opened the door softly. Sad blue eyes met hers, she smiled softly as she fully entered. “My sweet girl” Emily whispered as she ran her fingers softly through JJ's hair. JJ leaned into her touch.

“He’s our baby boy Em” JJ said sadly as her eyes fell back onto Andrew.

“I know darling, but he is strong. The doctor says he is doing okay as well” Emily said softly as she gently traced her finger over his cheek.

“We can’t lose him” JJ whispered.

“Baby, listen to me okay” Emily said firmly as she got JJ to focus on her instead of Andrew. “He has made it through the worst, he is so strong darling, and he isn’t going anywhere.”

“You don’t know that” JJ mumbled.

“You're right I don’t but I have to believe it Jen.”

“Where’s Sarah?” Emily gave a half smile.

“Adam cut his trip short and is on his way back, she has gone to meet him at the airport.” JJ frowned slightly.

“He didn’t need to” JJ mumbled as her eyes filled with more tears. Emily's heart broke as she looked deeply into dull blue eyes. The gentle tapping on the door pulled Emily's attention again.

“Hey” Morgan said softly. “Your Mom’s just arrived Emily”

Emily closed her eyes as she nodded. “I’ll be there in a moment, Jen I will get Garcia to bring you a coffee and a sandwich. You need to eat baby even if it’s just a bite” Emily said softly before running her fingers through her hair. JJ nodded before giving a sad smile.

Emily made her way through the corridor and into the waiting room. “Mother” Emily let out in a breath.

Elizabeth closed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around Emily, she could feel the shuddered breath and the tears which were now falling onto her chest, and she rubbed her hand soothingly against Emily's back as she waited for the tears to subside.

“Morgan would you mind giving me a moment alone with Emily please” Elizabeth asked kindly.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Come on darling sit down and tell me everything” Elizabeth said softly as she guided her to the seating area.

Emily spent the next fifteen minutes explaining everything that had happened since Andrew had been brought in, also explaining that JJ wasn’t coping with it all too well. Also that Adam was on his way back and Sarah had gone to collect him. Elizabeth looked at her daughter for a moment.

“Oh darling” Elizabeth said softly. “Is Jane with Isabella?” she asked to which she got a nod. “Take me to him darling”

“There are a lot of wires and he has a breathing tube.” Emily said in a whisper as they both walked back up the corridor.

JJ’s head turned as the door opened slowly. “Jennifer” Elizabeth said softly. “How’s my little man doing?”

“Not fully out of the woods yet” JJ said although her voice lacked any life.

“He is stable and has been for 18hrs” Emily said as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair.

Elizabeth nodded as she made her way over to him. She gave JJ a kind smile. “Such a special little man” her arm wrapped gently around JJ as she pulled her close placing a kiss on top of her brow. “Are your parents here?”

“They are at the house Mother, you are welcome to stay” Emily said softly.

“I will call and check on Jane” Emily nodded. “You both need to get some rest” she gave a pointed look at JJ.

“When I know he’s okay. I can’t leave him” Emily wrapped her arm tightly around JJ.

“Once he has been moved out of ICU I will make sure you can stay at his side, and in a bed instead of a chair” giving JJ a pointed look, before smiling at them both.

“Mother would you like me to get Morgan to take you to mine. I could do with him picking a change of clothes up for Jennifer, I forgot to bring them with me this morning”

“I will ask him, if anything changes please ring me.”

“Of course Mother,” Emily said kindly. “Jennifer I am just going to see Mother to the car and have a word with Morgan, I won’t be too long okay sweetheart” JJ nodded her reply.

* * *

 

 

** Date & Time: 2 January: 09.17 **

The doctor smiled warmly at JJ before he spoke. “He will be in the ICU for a couple more days. We will keep him on the ventilator for another day and then we will see how he does without it.” JJ's eyes went wide slightly.

“What if.”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t feel he could manage” the doctor said kindly. “Would you like to hold him?”

“I don’t want to hurt him” JJ said in a hushed breath.

“You won’t and I bet he would love a cuddle off his Mom” Emily stood in the doorway listening, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips.

“I think you could do with a cuddle off our little man” Emily said softly as she made herself known.  Holding up a coffee cup and a bag containing food. “I brought this for you” Emily said walking over placing a soft kiss on her head.

“Would you like me to explain everything?” the doctor asked.

Emily shook her head. “I heard everything, and thank you”

Emily smiled warmly as JJ picked Andrew up holding him close. “I love you so much, you are so strong my little guy” JJ whispered as he lips rested against his head.

“Jen, I brought Jane with me she is in the waiting room with Morgan” JJ looked at Emily for a moment with a slight frown. “I think she is missing her mama,” Emily said softly.

“She wouldn’t feed?” JJ questioned

“No, there is a bottle in her bag but I was hoping she would take it for you, I’ll stay with this little man” JJ nodded as she carefully placed Andrew in her arms. “Do you think they’ll let me bring her in here?”

Emily shook her head. “Once they move him they will but there are just too many things she could pick up or pass on in here baby. I know she misses him, but I also know she is missing you.” Emily said as she sat down in the chair with him.

“She’s a mama’s girl.” JJ smirked before heading out of the room leaving Emily alone with him.

Emily leaned back on the chair as she carefully undid her top so he was able to rest against her skin. Andrew always fed off Emily, whereas Jane would fuss sometimes she would suckle other times JJ had to take over, whereas Andrew was the opposite although he didn’t fuss if he had a bottle. But Emily was missing the contact. The nurse helped to get him in a position where he would be comfortable.

“Thank you” Emily said kindly.

“You're welcome.” The young nurse replied.

An hour later JJ and Morgan walked slowly through the door. Emily sat with her eyes closed and Andrew nestled into her body.

“Damn” Morgan whispered as JJ slapped him.

“Just remember that’s your partner” JJ said with a pointed look. JJ made her way over carefully she pulled up Emily's shirt so wasn’t exposing herself.  She gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair moving it out of her eyes, she could see the tear stains on her cheeks as she whispered softly to wake her.

“Hey” Emily whispered as she opened her eyes. JJ kissed her softly on the lips before running her fingers over Andrews’s cheek.

“Hey sweetheart” JJ said softly, the life seemed to have come back in her voice slightly.

“Did Jane settle?”

“Yes, I am going to take her home and put her down for a nap shortly, I could use a shower” JJ said softly. “You stay here baby, Morgan is going to take us both home. I shouldn’t be more than an hour and Sarah and Adam should be here around 3pm.”

“Okay, Jen can you”

JJ smiled, “I will put him some things in a bag and bring them back with me. My mom is going to come in for a few before the rest of them get here.” Emily nodded. “I won’t be too long” JJ said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Location: Hospital **

** Date & Time: 7 January: 13.25. **

The past few days seem to mix into one. Andrew was doing well, he was finally off the ventilator and was now out of the ICU, the team would call in but they were now back in work which left Emily, JJ their parent and Sarah and Adam alone.

Emily leaned back in the chair letting out a gentle sigh. Her finger gently traced his face as she held him close. “Does is sound bad that I’ve missed this” Emily whispered.

“No darling,” JJ smiled softly “The most beautiful sight in the world” she mused as she sat with Jane giving her a bottle.

“Hey mom” Sarah whispered as her and Adam entered the room.

“Hey sweetheart” Emily said softly as she moved Andrew carefully.

“How’s he doing?” Adam asked

“A lot better thankfully. Are you in trouble for cutting your trip short?” JJ asked.

“No, my mother and father understand completely, they send you their best and hope Andrew has a fast recovery”

“Ma, can I?” she asked looking at Jane who had now finished her bottle.

“Of course you can” JJ carefully passed Jane over to Sarah.

“Could you two just give me and your Ma a moment please” Emily said kindly. “We could both use a coffee and maybe a sandwich” Sarah wrinkled her nose slightly before nodding. “I’m taking Jane with us though” she mused to which she earn a nod.

“You okay Em?” JJ asked once they were left alone.

“Yeah, just sore. Can you take him please” JJ nodded as she took Andrew which then enabled Emily to fully cover herself up. Emily let out a slight yawn as she watched JJ place Andrew back into the incubator. “Are you okay to settle Jane again tonight?” Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around JJ pulling her onto her lap.

“I can do, you staying here again?” Emily nodded as she placed her lips against JJ’s.

“Emily what is it?” JJ asked softly before she nuzzled her face into Emily's neck.

“She doesn’t seem to want to settle for me, there is no point her getting worked up” Emily mumbled.

“I think it is more a case of she’s missing her brother, you know as well as I do that twins can sense one another.”

Emily chuckled. “I think Reid would disagree. All I know is she is fussing more, and only seems to settle for you” Emily said softly.

“Okay, I’ll take her home later. Mom and dad are calling today I think they are heading home soon, now they know their grandson is okay” Emily nodded.

“Mother is staying for a while and so is our other daughter and Adam” Emily said as she yawned again.

“How much sleep have you had these past few days Em?” JJ asked carefully.

“Not enough by the sounds of it” Emily glared at the intruding voice. “How is my favourite couple” Garcia mused.

“He’s only just settled Garcia” Emily said a little sharper than she meant.

“I think I need to find our other two children and see where our coffees are. You coming with me Garcia?” JJ said as Emily's hold slackened off.

“Oh they both here?” Garcia asked a little too brightly for Emily's liking.

“Garcia keep your voice down please” JJ cringed at Emily's tone.

“We won’t be long darling” JJ said as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

** Location: Hospital cafeteria **

** Time: 15.45 **

“I didn’t mean to over step the mark jay” Garcia said as they walked over to Sarah and Adam.

JJ gave a soft smile. “She is tired Garcia that’s all.”

“And worried” Sarah mused as she caught the back end of the conversation.

“About?” Garcia asked.

“Andrew” JJ said as she glared slightly at Sarah.

“I thought he was doing better?” she asked looking between the two Prentiss women.

“Doesn’t stop her worrying Pen,” JJ said as Sarah passed Jane to Garcia.

“And plus time of year isn’t helping any”

“Sarah” JJ warned slightly.

“What’s that meant to mean”

JJ closed her eyes slightly. “Nothing Pen, just Emily has hardly slept for the past few weeks and since this with Andrew I think she has only had a couple of hours” JJ said through a sigh.

* * *

** Time: 21.05 **

“Do you want me to bring anything in the morning?” JJ asked as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

“Can you stay here with us both tonight baby?” Emily asked.

“I need to settle Jane” JJ said carefully.

Emily shook her head slightly. “I am sure if we ask they will allow Jane to stay just for tonight” Emily said.

“Okay darling let me go and speak with the nurse and see what I can arrange”

JJ walked down the corridor to the waiting area where Sarah and Adam were waiting with Jane. “You nearly ready Ma?”

“You two go, the nurse is allowing us all to stay tonight.”

“Is mom okay?” Sarah asked as she passed Jane to JJ.

JJ shook her head. “She will be, can you bring some fresh clothes with you when you call tomorrow please” Sarah nodded before placing a kiss on JJ's cheek bidding them a goodnight. “Your mommy is missing you little one” JJ whispered as she made her way back into the room.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 1 February 08: 15.21 **

It had been a long month but finally Andrew had been released from hospital much to JJ's and Emily's relief, the team were on some much needed down time, which meant that they all had congregated at the Prentiss household so they could welcome the little one home.

Emily groaned slightly. “It will be nice to sleep in our own bed baby” Emily said as they pulled into the driveway.

“Couldn’t agree with you more” JJ said brightly as she cut the engine. “And I bet this little one will feel so much better in his own bed for a change.”

Emily nodded, “Yep, at least he won’t have people coming in to prod and poke him at all hours” Emily chuckled.

“Welcome home” Hotch said as Jack rushed to hold the door open for them.

“Thank you little man” Emily said softly. He grinned proudly as Emily ruffled his hair.

“Hey princess” Morgan beamed. He went to wrap his arm around Emily but he froze as she flinched badly.

“JJ?” Garcia whispered as everyone witnessed what happened as Morgan back away giving her some room.

“She hasn’t slept much that’s all,” JJ said softly, before she made her way over to Emily. “You okay darling?” to which Emily just nodded.

Emily had stayed with the twins keeping herself a slight distance from the team, Sarah and Adam stayed near Emily while JJ stayed with the team laughing and joking. Andrew had started to fuss slightly. .

“I think this little guy is hungry” Adam said as he pass him to Emily.

Emily nodded. “Can you let your Ma know that I’ve taken him upstairs, Sarah can you warm a bottle for Jane,” Emily said knowing that Jane would soon need feeding.

“Will do Mom” Sarah said softly.

* * *

** Time: 19.46 **

“Where is she?” JJ asked as she finally closed the front door bidding a goodnight to the team.

“Up stairs with Andrew.” Adam said kindly, “Sarah has just put Jane down. Would you like us to stay tonight or would you like some peace” Adam asked.

JJ smiled warmly at him. “Would you both mind going home tonight,” JJ said softly.

“Everything okay Ma?” Sarah asked as she came back into the kitchen.

“Yes, I just think it would be best if you two came back in the morning if you don’t mind.” JJ said.

Sarah nodded before looking at Adam. “Can you go and take our stuff to the car please.”

“Of course, I’ll start the car, take your time sweetheart” JJ smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before saying thank you.

“Is everything okay Ma?” Sarah asked once Adam was outside.

“Your mom hasn’t slept properly for over a month. I get the impression it is going to be an extremely long night and as much as I like Adam I don’t think your mom would appreciate him hearing or knowing about the nightmares” JJ said firmly. She knew what was coming the second she saw Emily flinch.

“You need me Ma just ring. Doesn’t matter what time” JJ nodded before she walked her to the door.

“Try and leave it till after nine please Sarah”

“Okay, if you need us to come later Ma just send me a text” JJ nodded as she watched the car pull off the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 2 February: 02.35. **

JJ let out a slight sigh as she looked at Emily, gently she rested her hand on Emily's shoulder in a hope to stir her slightly, her clothes were drenched in sweat and her hair wasn’t that much better. It felt like months since Emily had, had a restless night or nightmares, but in truth Emily still had them. They weren’t as bad as they once were but when she became too tired they would come and haunt her. Neither of them had slept much over the past month and even before that Emily weren’t getting much sleep. JJ was now understanding more about what Hotch would mean by anniversary’s can be huge triggers.

Even though the trauma JJ went through use to trigger flashbacks for her, she hadn’t in her eyes been through the hell that Emily had, what made it worse for Emily is that two children came from it. Well that’s how JJ would sum it up. Although she also knew Emily doted on the twins.

“Shh, it’s just me baby” JJ whispered softly as she pulled Emily close.

Emily shivered against her, “Don’t” Emily let out in a slightly moan “Please”

JJ closed her eyes again “Come back to me darling, it’s just a dream sweetheart, you're safe I promise” JJ always used the same words, she had learnt that Emily would come round much faster than if she tried anything else.

Emily tried to move closer to the voice. “Come on darling you need a bath” JJ whispered as she felt Emily's body relax against hers.

“Sorry” Emily whispered as she placed her lips against JJ's chest.

“No need for sorry darling, but you need to get out of these wet clothes and into the shower, or would you rather have a bath” JJ said softly as her fingers ran up and down her arm soothing Emily even more.

“Bath, will you join me?” Emily mumbled as she buried her face against JJ's neck.

“I will but I need you to move darling”

Emily nodded before loosening her hold, JJ ran her fingers gently against Emily's cheek before moving a stray peace of hair behind her ear. JJ knew that the moment she walked into the bathroom Emily would be behind her, she turned her face so she could see Emily.

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes darling” Emily nodded as she allowed JJ to remove them. JJ cupped her cheek before pulling her in to a soft loving kiss.

Once the bath was run JJ got in first allowing Emily to be able to lean against her, she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her body. “I’ve got you baby.” JJ whispered as her fingers drew patterns against her skin.

After JJ had washed Emily's hair and the water began to cool slightly, she could feel Emily's body becoming more relaxed. “Darling we need to get out before we both end up with a chill.” Emily nodded as she moved, JJ chuckled as she watched her near enough drag her sleep riddled body out of the bath wrapping the nice warm towel against her body.

* * *

 

** Time: 06.42 **

Emily was woken a few hours later to the soft cries coming from down the hall, she cringed slightly as she heard Jane join in, “Jen darling” she whispered softly disturbing the blonde.

“Mmm”

“Jen, I need your help sweetheart,”

“Mmmkay.” JJ mumbled as she stirred more. “They both awake” JJ half grumbled

“Yes, can you see to Jane while I got and see to our little man” Emily said carefully.

“Do you want to try her as well or would you rather she was bottled fed instead?” JJ asked as she wrapped the dressing gown around her.

“I think we are better off leaving her with the bottle, she hasn’t suckled in over a month Jen, and it will just upset her more” Emily said softly.

“True” JJ said softly.

Emily had settled herself on the rocking chair after changing Andrew out of his wet nappy. She pulled him close against her body as he latched on. JJ smiled from the doorway watching them both with Jane in her arms.

“Was Sarah like this when she was younger?” JJ asked as she watched Emily trace patterns against his cheek.

“Not really, I tried breastfeeding her but like Jane she wouldn’t always do it and when she would suckle it was uncomfortable, Jane truly takes after Sarah on that part, whereas this little guy” Emily smiled softly. “He’s a natural” Emily mused.

JJ chuckled “well he’s either a mommy’s boy or he is a typical man,” JJ mused.

“Or he takes after his Mama” Emily said with a pointed look.

JJ placed her lips against Jane’s forehead. “Takes after me” JJ said as she blushed slightly.

“Are our other two children calling today” Emily asked once Andrew had finished.

“They should be here just after nine,” JJ said as she turned on the coffee machine. “I was thinking about asking Morgan and Garcia back round. They have both helped us so much over the past few months” JJ said as she poured them both a drink. “Also I think you may have hurt his feelings yesterday sweetheart.”

Emily nodded “I didn’t mean to” Emily said as she looked at her sadly.

“I know you didn’t, but something Garcia said to me new year’s eve. I get the impression they all think you are fine, and I know you're not baby. And that’s okay, but I think they need to know that when you are exhausted you will flinch and distance yourself from everyone. They won’t hold it against you darling. But they are also our closest friends outside of the team.”

Emily nodded as she began to find the floor more interesting. “Rather I spoke to him?”

“Please Jen I just.” Emily sighed “You seeing me, but them.”

JJ chuckled. “Darling I don’t think anyone would ever class you as weak, but I understand and also I wouldn’t be comfortable seeing my vulnerable side either” JJ said as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Right I suggest we both get dressed, then get these two dressed before we have a house full. I will ring Garcia once Sarah has arrived.” JJ said as she picked Jane back up.

* * *

 

** Time: 09.45 **

“Right I am just going to make a phone call guys I won’t be too long” JJ said leaving the kids and Emily in the den.

JJ dialled the number she knew by heart. “Hey, JJ.” JJ frowned slightly.

“Hey, everything okay?” JJ asked.

“Not really,”

“Do you and Morgan fancy coming round? And then me and you can have a chat” JJ asked softly.

“Will it be okay with Emily?” JJ closed her eyes as she sighed slightly.

“Of course it is, why would you think it weren’t?” JJ asked.

“She didn’t seem to want us there last night and”

“Garcia it had nothing to do with either of you I promise. It is also one of the reasons I want you to come, I could do with talking to Morgan. Please Pen” JJ said softly.

“I’ll ask him”

“Pen put him on the phone and I will talk to him, either that put me on loud speaker and I will talk to you both.” JJ said slightly firmer than she meant.

* * *

 

** Time: 11.06 **

An hour later JJ made her way back into the den. “Do you and him have a contest to see who is more stubborn?” JJ asked giving Emily a pointed look.

“Not as a rule, take it they weren’t keen on calling round.” Emily asked as she looked down at Andrew.

“He does now, don’t worried sweetheart I’ve spoken to them both” JJ said as she took a seat on the couch.

“Thank you.”

“Mom?”

“You do know when you say my name like that I get worried” Emily mused as she looked at Sarah.

“You just think I’ve been up to no good” Sarah smirked.

“You are engaged so I have an idea you are both already up to no good” Emily smirked as Adam hid his face and Sarah turned a nice shade of red.

“Mother.”

JJ shook her head slightly. “You two are as bad as each other” JJ said as she heard the doorbell. “Can you two behave while I go and get the door?”

“Is he going to be okay?” Sarah asked her voice wavered slightly.

Emily smiled warmly, “They are hopeful about his heart as for the rest we will take it as it comes sweetheart but right now he is fine” Emily said softly.

“Hey princess” Morgan said as he made himself known.

“Hey” Emily said softly before looking up at him. “I am so sorry”

Morgan shrugged slightly. “Its fine princess, JJ had a chat with me”

Emily looked at him for a moment. “Yeah but I also didn’t mean to hurt you” she said sincerely.

“Can I have a cuddle of my number one guy?” Morgan mused as he looked down at Andrew.

Emily smiled warmly as she passed him over carefully. “Could you two give us a moment please” Emily said as she looked at Sarah and Adam.

“Emily you don’t need to explain” Morgan said as he watched Sarah and Adam retreat out of the room.

“You sure because I get the feeling you weren’t exactly keen on coming round” Emily said giving him a slightly pointed look.

“Okay, it hurt Emily. I thought things were, you know.” He sighed slightly. “I don’t get why you feel you have to fake around me, why you have to place that wall up so high in front of me that I think everything is okay when it clearly isn’t” Morgan replied, although he kept his voice soft as rocked Andrew slightly.

“It isn’t a case of faking Morgan. I don’t want everyone wrapping me up in cotton wool, waiting for me to break. It only gets worse when I am exhausted and I am so sorry.”

Morgan shook his head. “You are my partner and you are my best friend, I wouldn’t wrap you up in cotton wool, but I would try and help you more.”

Emily smiled “There isn’t anything you can do, I go to my appointments still.” She gave a small smile. “You may not want to wrap me in cotton wool but I also know you Morgan and you would try, and then Garcia would start to fuss and let’s not get started on the rest of the team. This isn’t something anyone needs to know about other than Jennifer and my children.” She closed her eyes slightly.

JJ cleared her throat slightly. “Derek we both know you care and worry, but this is something we want out of the office, we both trust you and Garcia you are both our family. But we all have a right to privacy.” JJ said softly.

Morgan looked between both women. “I get it” he said with a slight smile “I won’t say anything to anyone, just know I am here for you princess.” He smiled back down at Andrew. “How’s my little man doing?”

“He will be fine” Emily said as Garcia made herself known.

“Where’s my beautiful princess” she said a little too brightly for Emily and Morgan.

“With Sarah and Adam” Emily mused, Emily shook her head slightly. “Is she this bright and loud when she first wakes up?”

Morgan chuckled slightly “After the second cup of coffee” he chuckled slightly.

“I guess that’s some blessing” Emily mused before giving him a firm look “We good?”

Morgan smiled just as Andrew began to fuss “We’re good, can I feed him?” Morgan asked as he rocked him slightly.

“If we had more than one bottle left I would gladly let you, but that’s for Jane” Emily smiled as he handed the buddle of now a crying Andrew.

“Does it hurt?” Morgan asked as he looked away allowing Emily to settle him.

“When they first started to suckle it uncomfortable, and a little sore but it settles after a week or so.” Emily said as she ran her finger gently against his cheek. “And since we have decided that Jane will be bottle fed from now on it will make it a lot easier.”

“She doesn’t like it?” Morgan asked slightly confused.

“She takes after Sarah on that one. Sarah wouldn’t suckle or when she did it hurt way too much, just like this little one” Emily said as she turned looking at Garcia as she brought Jane into the den.

“You both make it look so easy.” Garcia said as JJ appeared with a bottle.

“I wouldn’t say easy, but there again we’ve had 6 months of practice,” JJ said as she walked in the room fully as she placed a shawl over Emily and Andrew.

“Thanks darling” Emily mused slightly.

“So you guys going to stay for some dinner?” JJ asked softly.

“Sarah and Adam?” Emily questioned noticing they hadn’t come back.

“They gone something about dinner with Elizabeth and some others”

Emily laughed “I guess that’s us getting out of most of her engagements”

“Oh boy, do they know what they are letting themselves in for?” JJ asked as both Morgan and Garcia looked at them confused.

“I thought you didn’t mind going to these things with your mother?” Morgan asked slightly confused.

“Oh don’t get me wrong I’ll do nearly anything for my mother but those dinner engagements are just.” Emily's voice trailed slightly.

“Politicians and other wealthy people asking about money and how well the business are going” JJ grumbled.

“Oh say no more” Morgan chuckled knowing that Emily hated talking about money.

“I’m I missing something?” Garcia asked as she looked at Morgan.

“These two hate talking about money” Morgan said easily.

“And that’s only because those type of people like to make sure you know they have more money than you and what their business over turn in a year.” Emily grumbled slightly. “No one needs to know how much money we have let alone how much our business make each year”

JJ chuckled slightly. “Yeah not a great evening” JJ smiled.

“Come on you two haven’t got that much money?” Garcia asked slightly.

Morgan cringed slightly. “Don’t go there baby girl. Please” Morgan said carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 19 February: 07.02 **

“You're sure about this?” JJ asked as she came back into the bedroom.

“No” Emily said as she placed her top on. “But I also know that I have to” she mused through a sigh.

“He will be fine, they both will be fine, and Isabella will ring us if she has any problems” JJ said softly.

“I know,” Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's damp form “I love you, I just”

JJ chuckled slightly. “You're worried,” she placed a soft peck on Emily's cheek. “I was worried the other week when I went back and that was leaving you at home alone with him so I fully understand” JJ said softly as she moved out of the embrace.

“Seriously?” Emily asked as she turned to look at JJ

“Yep, I know you would never let anything happen to him or Jane, but the sheer thought of me being half an hour away sent a wave of panic through me and god knows what I would have done if we had a case” JJ mused as she finished off getting ready.

Emily smiled, “I’ve been thinking” Emily said once they had made their way into the kitchen.

“Should I be worried?” JJ asked as she turned the coffee machine on.

“I know we haven’t spoken about it before and I” Emily paused a she let out a soft sigh “know neither of us have anything to do with it these days”

JJ looked at her slightly confused. “Instead of going around the houses can you just spit it out or we are going to be late for work?” JJ said giving her a slight smirk.

“Christening the twins?” Emily asked in a whisper.

“You want them christened?” JJ asked since she only just heard Emily.

“I know the church frowns on our life style but.”

JJ smiled softly. “Emily I don’t have any issues with that, but I do not think a catholic church would entertain us, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enquire about it”

“What about the church you grew up in? Didn’t your Mom say they were?”

JJ raised her eyebrow slightly giving Emily a pointed look. “We will discuss this later and then we can look into it, and there is no way I am going back there” JJ said with a slight glare.

Emily took hold of her hand entwining their fingers before cupping her cheek. “I’d never ask you to go back there my sweet girl, but maybe we could get the priest to come here” Emily said with a slight smirk.

JJ nodded slightly “Let me think about it, and we will ring around a few places this weekend and take it from there” JJ said as she passed Emily her coat.

* * *

 

** Location: BAU **

** Time: 08.47 **

Emily had her nose in a consult by the time the rest of the team had filled into the bullpen, JJ had seen the boys come in as she picked up a couple of files to take down to them both. Emily didn’t seem to notice any of them JJ shook her head slightly as Morgan looked over at her.

“You alive over there?” he mused still not pulling Emily's attention, he glanced up at JJ before shrugging his shoulders placing himself on her desk.

“What the hell” Emily growled slightly as she looked up.

“Oh so you are alive” Morgan said.

“Seriously, you’ve just sat on my consult, made me jump and now I have to get JJ to print it off for me again and re-write the whole damn thing” Emily ground out as she glared at him.

Morgan opened his mouth only to close it again “I didn’t mean to make you jump” he said softly as Emily continued to glare at him. “Sorry” he said trying to smile at her only to be met by fiery brown eyes. “I was only wanting to say it is good to have you back” he said as he slipped off her desk.

“Sorry, I just” Emily stopped as a soft hand rested on her shoulder.

“I have brought you two boys some more consults and I have another one printed out for you” JJ said giving Emily a pointed look.

“Thanks”

Morgan followed JJ back to her office. “Everything okay Morgan?” she asks as he shut the door behind them both.

“Is she okay?”

JJ sighed slightly hearing the worry in his voice. “First day back leaving Andrew” JJ chuckled slightly “She will be fine once she knows she is able to come to work and go home to him being fine” JJ mused softly.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I promise you she is fine, maybe just give her a little more room than normal today please” JJ said as she took a sip of her coffee. Morgan nodded before leaving her office heading back into the bullpen.

“Coffee, princess?” Morgan said as he held her cup up in the air.

“Can we go to the gym after?” Emily asked as she took the cup off him.

“Of course we can” he smiled slightly before taking a seat at his desk.

* * *

 

** Time: 13.53 **

JJ made her way back into the bullpen, she scanned around looking for Emily only to find Reid in the small kitchen, “Where are they?” she asked taking a seat opposite him.

It seemed to take a few moments for Reid to register what JJ had asked. “Oh they said something about lunch and gym” he said as he filled in another blank space on his crossword.

“Reid are you okay?” JJ asked noticing that he seemed to linger over it more than usual. He shrugged slightly. “Reid?” This time she seemed to pull his full attention. “Are you okay?” JJ asked again.

He nodded slightly, “Yeah, not sure about Emily though”

“What makes you say that?” JJ asked as she moved the paper away from him.

“Emily only asks Morgan to go to the gym if there is something major playing on her mind. I know she is worried about Andrew as I saw her ring Isabella twice but” he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I am sure it is nothing to worry about” JJ said softly resting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head slightly, “okay, I guess I should get back to”

“Reid, what on earth is going on? Never mind worrying about Emily. I know there is more.” Her voice gave no room to disagree.

“I am not blind JJ, everyone thinks she is fine, when I know she’s not. I maybe the youngest one on the team but it doesn’t mean you all have to hide everything from me” he said firmly.

“Reid” JJ sighed in frustration. “You know what, not everything revolves around this team. Not everyone needs to know what the hell is going on. We are all entitled to some god damn privacy and just for the record Reid she is fine” JJ said in a slightly raised voice. Reid looked at her as she walked out of the double doors of the BAU.

* * *

 

** Location: Gym **

JJ made her way into the gym where she saw Emily and Morgan trading blows, she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as she watched them both. “You okay kiddo” the voice made her jump slightly.

“I’m fine” she mused her eyes never leaving Morgan or Emily.

“So that was nothing in the kitchen?” he asked carefully.

JJ shrugged, “It was nothing”

“He didn’t mean any harm JJ and you know he didn’t.”

JJ nodded “I know but look at us Rossi, we virtually live with one another, is it so wrong that we want to keep somethings private? Is that such an issue?”

“No kiddo, just sometimes we all seem to either cast him aside or try and shelter him too much” Rossi said as he opened the door leading them both out of the gym.

JJ ran her fingers against her eyes “Just some days I wish everything was back the way it was over 18 months ago Rossi. Does that make me a bad person?”

Rossi laughed slightly. “No not at all kiddo but there again most people haven’t been through what you two have gone through in the past year.”

JJ shook her head slightly. “Every time things get to a point where it’s good, something happens” JJ said in a sigh.

“You both knew that could happen with Andrew, JJ, it was a shock to you both and to all of us, there is nothing worse than seeing your child suffer JJ” Rossi said softly.

JJ frowned slightly but dismissed it slightly. “I just wish people could understand that we do have a private life and we don’t need to talk about everything” JJ said in a sigh.

Rossi chuckled slightly “He worries kiddo, we all worry but”

JJ chuckled “You worry less because you see us when you are with Isabella” JJ mused.

“I don’t worry less, I just trust you both to come to me if you need anything” he said softly.

JJ smiled softly at him, “I know” JJ sighed softly “She wants the twins christened” JJ mused as they made their way back into the bullpen.

“And that’s a problem?” Rossi questioned slightly.

“Not with me, but she is catholic, and I know they will turn us away.”

Rossi smiled “Well if you have no joy, I can always make some enquires for you” he offered kindly.

“Seriously? It would be nice if we could and I know it would mean so much to Emily and besides we did ask you guys to be god parents we just haven’t got around to arranging it”

“Let me know how you get on and I will see what I can do.” Rossi frowned slightly. “JJ aren’t you catholic?” he asked

JJ chuckled “No, but despite everything Rossi she still has faith she may not always admit it but” JJ shrugged slightly “So I know how much this means to her”

“Well if you need a hand kiddo let me know” Rossi said as he rested his hand on her shoulder

“I will, I guess I better get back to it” JJ said as they stood outside her office door.

“No rest for the wicked so I am told” Rossi mused “You know where I am kiddo”

“That I do, your office, your mansion or at Isabella’s” JJ teased slightly.

* * *

 

** Time: 15.09 **

“Are you coming back?” Morgan asked as he watched Emily gather her things from under the desk.

She gave him a slight smile, “No I will be going straight home, I’ll ring you later. See you in the morning Reid” Emily said pulling his attention.

“You're leaving?” he asked slightly puzzled.

“That would be the plan,” she said with a smile.

“You need me you know where I am” Morgan whispered.

“Jeeze, remember what we talked about the other day?” Emily said with a pointed look.

“You do remember the fact we are friends” he said with a slight wink. “Give my two a kiss from me” Emily smiled as she nodded, she threw a wave over the back of her head as she made her way out of the bullpen.

“You okay pretty boy?” Morgan asked turning his attention on Reid.

He shrugged slightly.

“Reid?”

“I am fine, is she okay?”

Morgan smiled. “She is fine. I promise”

“You two only go to the gm in your lunch break if there is something wrong.” Reid pointed out.

“True but she hasn’t been in work for a while and wanted to refresh herself, hence no cases we will both be in the gym at break, you should join us” he said easily.

Reid gave a slight nod “Maybe”

An hour later JJ made her way into the bullpen “Morgan?” she said firmly pulling his attention.

“Yeah?”

“Any chance you would be able to give me a ride home” she chuckled.

“Sure, but where is your car?” he asked with a slight frown.

“We rode in together and she had to take it when she left”

Morgan chuckled slightly “Sure gives me a reason to see my two favourite people”

“That it does. Reid?” she said looking between them both. “We were thinking of having a meal at ours this weekend it’s an open invitation so if you want to come let me know, I’ve asked the others” she said with a smile.

“I’ll let you know later”

* * *

 

** Location: Home. **

** Time: 18.34 **

“Sorry I’m late” JJ said as Isabella greeted them in the hallway.

“Emily is in the den” JJ nodded as Morgan followed her in.

“See you in the morning” JJ said knowing that Rossi would also be arriving soon.

They both walked to the back of the house and into the den. JJ smiled as she looked at Emily and Andrew. “Hey darling.”

Emily turned slightly, “Hey” giving a slight smile. “Morgan bring you home?”

“Yes under the promise that he could see these two” Emily nodded. JJ looked at her for a moment. “Everything okay?” she asked with a slight frown.

Emily shrugged slightly “I guess”

“We will talk after darling okay?” Emily nodded slightly.

“I bring coffee” Morgan mused from the doorway. “But you can only have it, if I can get a cuddle off my little man” Emily smiled at him.

“With pleasure” she mused, “Where’s your coffee?” Emily asked noticing he only had two in his hand.

“I’m not stopping just wanted to see these two and then I need to get home” he smiled as he took Andrew off Emily.

* * *

 

** Date & Time: 20 February: 03.02 **

JJ groaned slightly as the noise disturbed her, “Jareau” trying to sound slightly awake. She nodded as she rocked Emily awake. “Can you re-call everyone, and tell them to meet at the jet” JJ said as she woke up more as Emily grumbled.

“Case?” Emily asked as she yawned.

“Yes,” JJ yawned as she threw the covers back. “That case I flagged last Friday,” JJ said as she made her way into the bathroom.

“Do they know that they don’t need the body count to rise before they ask for our help?” Emily mumbled.

“It isn’t that they want the count to rise, but one murder doesn’t necessarily mean serial or spree killing” JJ said as she turned on the shower.

“Wasn’t exactly what I meant Jen” Emily said as she made her way in. “Can I join you?” Emily asked with a smirk.

“Only if you behave, we need to be there within the hour” JJ said with a sight glare.

“I always behave” Emily mused as she stepped closer to the shower.

JJ shook her head slightly “My definition of behave, differs from yours” JJ said as Emily's hands snaked around her waist.

“Good job you love me then” as she pulled JJ is for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

** Location: BAU Jet **

** Date & Time: 20 February: 04.38 **

“What do we know?” Hotch asked once they had finally left the runway.

“Sammy Moor, aged twenty two, fourth victim in a week”

“Same as before?” Morgan asked looking at JJ.

JJ nodded “Her room has been trashed, and also” JJ passed some report sheets. “As you can see”

“Why didn’t we get called in earlier?” Reid asked as he skimmed over the report.

“They found Andrea’s body two hours before Sammy was reported as missing.

“Why do they think these are related?” Rossi asked.

“Aside from this being the fourth student to be found on campus and also because of this” JJ said as she handed the pictures out.

“Well that’s different” Rossi said as he looked at the picture.

“The same markings were found on three of the victims” JJ swallowed slightly.

“It looks like a brand of some description” Emily said as she looked at the picture of Sammy’s room and the markings of cross on Andrea’s chest.

“They are identical” Reid said as he turned the page.

“We got that kid” Morgan said as he looked at him.

“No I mean this” Reid said as he pointed to the fact that the brand and the drawing wasn’t just the same it truly was identical. “I just can’t place these markings” Reid said as he pointed to the small circles that seemed to stem from the cross.

“Celtic” Emily said as she looked at the picture. “I think we may have a slight problem” Emily mumbled.

“What makes you say that?” Morgan asked.

“Zodiac?” Reid mumbled.

“Seriously?” Morgan said as he looked between them.

“You’re thinking copycat?” Rossi asked.

“I’m not thinking about the zodiac” Emily said as she shrugged. “And besides it isn’t exactly the same design”

Morgan shook his head “So other than thinking ghost or copycat”

“I never said ghost. The zodiac was never caught,” Emily smirked slightly. “And you two jumped on the zodiac possibility not me” Emily said with a slight glare.

“Enough, the both of you” Hotch said firmly.

“Okay, so other than the cross” Hotch began, “the victims were last seen on campus, each had their own dorm. Although their friends hadn’t seen them for a few days. Which was nothing new either”

“How can you not notice?” Reid asked slightly puzzled.

“Both girls spent a lot of their time in the library, study groups also they both supplemented their income” JJ said as she passed out each girls work info.

“Not often you come across kids that are this similar.” Rossi said.

“True but from what detective Mathews has found, most of the students supplement their income working the night clubs, bars, coffee shops.” JJ said.

“I know I supplemented mine when I was at college” Emily said as she shrugged.

“Both girls worked in coffee shops” Morgan said.

“Let’s not get caught up in where they worked,” Hotch said.

“So I have managed to find some more information on the latest missing girl.” Garcia said as she pulled their attention.

“What have you found Garcia?”

“As you know she worked in a coffee shop, but looking through her financial records, she didn’t need to supplement it, and neither did the other three victims”

“How come?” JJ asked.

“Trust fund kids?” Emily asked as she carried on looking through the files.

“That would be correct Em, although both parents were still putting money in, each month.”

“How much in the trust fund? Also how much extra a month?” Morgan asked.

“I’m guessing college fees, which looking at the courses, you're looking over the fifty grand mark per year, and that’s not including living expenses or heath care”

“Really?” Morgan said as he looked at her.

“They were all studying law or slightly similar.” Emily shrugged slightly. “Also depends on the college. But living costs can be over $2000 a month,”

“How on earth do you know that?” Garcia asked as she pulled up the college tuition fees.

“I have a daughter that studies law, I am just grateful she didn’t want to board”

“How much are they placing in their bank accounts?” Hotch asked

“Well Andrea’s parents placed, three thousand each month, whereas Sammy’s parents placed two thousand each month. And the other two victims varied some months it was three thousand and other times it was two thousand”

Emily nodded. “The figures sound about right” Emily said easily, “It depends on what other activities they are doing as well. But college material can cost a lot as well and that’s not including extras”

Garcia looked at her opened mouthed. “Damn” she mumbled slightly.

“Garcia, can you see if their lives crossed, not including their normal classes.” Emily asked.

* * *

 

** Location: University of Notre Dame, South Bend, Indiana. **

** Time: 07.15 **

“Hi. Agent Jareau?”

“Thanks for meeting us here.” JJ said as she reached out her hand

“Thanks for taking us on so quickly.”

“The faster we get here, the faster we can help stave off panic.” Rossi said as JJ introduced them all.  
  
“What can you tell us about the university?” Emily asked.

“It's small, tight-knit. Dorms are still single-sex.” He paused for a moment “Draws from all over the county, but students are mostly the arty type.”

“Have you increased uniform presence on campus?” Morgan asked

“Yeah. I’ve doubled it.”

”Any other measures?”

“I got security shuttles running 24/7, and as of tonight, I've imposed a ten o clock curfew.”

“We need a corner of your precinct so we can set up shop” JJ said softly

“You got it. You need to get to the hotel first?”

“No.” Hotch said, “The sooner we start, the sooner we can catch him” he said firmly.

“Can you take me to the latest victim’s dorm? Please” Emily said as she stood next to Morgan.

“I’ll get one of my guys to take you,” He said pulling out his walkie.

“Are the dorms in the same block?” Morgan asked as they waited.

“Same dorm, but two flights up, you want to look at that one too?” he asked to which Morgan and Emily nodded.

“It’ll help with the profile” Emily offered.

* * *

 

** Time 08.01 **

** Location: Dorms **

“So what were you meaning back on the jet about a slight problem” Morgan asked as they walked into the crime scene.

“Well you and Reid seemed to jump to your own conclusions” Emily said with a shrug.

“And you blame me?” he mused.

“Nope”

“So you going to share?”

“Nope” Emily said as she knelled down where an outline of the body had been.

“It’s like she has been” Morgan stumbled slightly.

“Laid out” Emily said finishing his sentence.

“Yeah but,” his eyes flicked back between the wall and the floor. “You don’t suppose he filmed it?” Morgan asked.

“It looks that way but” Emily frowned slightly. “They weren’t found in the dorms.” Emily looked at him puzzled. “What do you reckon to them begin drugged then moved, and that’s where they killed them?” Emily asked looking at him.

“You're going double?” Morgan asked

“Well we know the girls weren’t found in the dorms, but this outline is clearly signs the body was here at some point, the cross on the wall supports your theory of them being laid out, but it would at a minimum take two people to pull it off,” Emily surmised

“True, wouldn’t be easy to guide a drugged up girl down a corridor”

“Well it would be if the girl looked drunk and not drugged, also if they were carrying bottles they could have been dismissed as your typical party kids.” Emily shrugged slightly.

“Strange” Morgan mumbled “On a different note.” He said with a slight smile “How much is it costing you to put her through college?”

Emily raised her eyebrow slightly. “You're asking me?” her voice held a slight warning

“Yep, you’d be the only one I know with a kid in college” he mused.

“We are not talking about this” Emily growled slightly. “Case first and then my personal” Emily grumbled the rest under her breath as they made their way to the next dorm.

* * *

 

** Time: 10.45 **

** Location: Local Precinct **

“Okay, okay I won’t ask again” Morgan said as he rubbed his arm. “I forgot how hard you can punch” he said in a slight whine.

“Then you should know when to drop it.” Emily warned as they walked towards the rest of the team.

“Everything okay?” JJ asked as she looked between them both. “Never mind” she muttered turning back around to look at the board.

“What did you find?” Hotch asked.

“No way had one person done all this” Emily said as Morgan mumbled his agreement. “From looking at the dorms” she paused and looked at Morgan.

“We rung the ME and asked to run a full drug panel” Morgan paused. “When we first walked in” he shook his head slightly “If I didn’t know any different I would have thought the victim had died and been found there” he said firmly as he showed Hotch what he meant.

“They could have been in that room with her for hours. We were in that room for around forty minutes and we never heard a sound from the hallway and yet kids were coming and going as normal.”

“And looking at everything as a whole in that room it was as though she had been laid to rest before the cross” Emily said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Religious?” Rossi asked.

“Not that we know, aside from the cross which was painted on their walls there was nothing else in the rooms which lead towards them being slightly religious” Emily said as she finally sat down.

“Maybe they were and didn’t broadcast it?” Morgan asked as he sat opposite Emily.

Rossi shook his head slightly. “If you are devout, it comes first everything else falls behind it. If they were religious you would have found evidence to show it.”

“Rossi’s right, there would be some sign, so for now I think we should drop it” Emily said softly.

“What did you find as the dump sites?” Hotch asked as Reid wrote down information on the board.

“Secluded” Morgan paused slightly. “The dump sites weren’t easy to get to, from the pictures of the scene they were cared for, they weren’t thrown away like trash.”

“They took their time with them, if it wasn’t for the fact they had dumped the victims in these places you’d class them as peaceful, little to no foot traffic”

“Seriously?” JJ asked looking between them both.

“Yep, even parts of a campus can be nice” Emily teased. JJ shook her head slightly.

* * *

 

** Time: 12.34. **

Emily stood outside her hand resting against the railings as she looked over at the campus, she noticed that no one was walking alone. It was as though they had paired up, and not because they had been advised to. Even people know you're less likely to get attacked if you're in a group. Emily let a slight smile grace her lips as she watched them.

“Hey” JJ said as she rested a hand on Emily's shoulder. “Everything okay?” JJ asked pulling Emily attention.

She smiled softly “Yeah, just watching, they’ve paired up not one student is alone.” She sighed slightly. “The problem is, as much as they are protecting each other, these two unsubs don’t attack in the day light, they wait till they are alone.” She frowned slightly. “A lioness stalks it prey” she paused.

JJ looked at her with a bemused look. “True but I don’t get where you're going with this” JJ said softly.

“Signs of sexual assault, although the victims are cared for.” She mumbled. “We are looking for male and female.” Emily said as though all the puzzle pieces were slotting together.

“Seriously?” JJ asked.

“I’ll explain” Emily said motioning JJ back inside. “The crime scene was too neat” Emily said as JJ fell instep next to her as they both made their way to the back to the team.

“Everything okay?” Rossi asked looking between them both.

JJ nodded as Emily spoke. “We are looking for male and female” she looked at Morgan. “The crime scenes were too neat, even the dorm rooms are clean. No one noticed anything, you’d notice a guy watching you” Emily said as looked at Hotch. “You’d feel safe with a girl, woman. Although the victims were sexually assaulted, they had been well cared for.”

* * *

 

** Time: 15.03  **

JJ walked back into the precinct holding a tray of much needed coffee, Reid followed behind with a bag of food for them all, and it had been a long day. They had fallen quite as they waited for searches to come back, they had drawn up a profile which Hotch wanted to give before they headed to the hotel to get some rest.

“We'd like to give you a rough profile of the man we're all looking for.” Hotch said firmly.

“This is someone with access. They manage to move in a small community with a high police presence without raising suspicion. Which means there's a good chance that you've seen them.” Emily said softly.

“These unsubs have killed four women in what seven days. That's what we call a spree killer.  
Now, most likely, something has happened in the past few days to set them off.” Rossi said before looking at Morgan.

“Because they kill white, brunette women. That stressor probably has to do with a woman in their life who fits the same description: mother, girlfriend, even friends.”

“The women they are killing, are most likely a substitute. The female unsub cares for the victims after they have been murdered, she feels remorse, whereas he doesn’t.” Reid said.

“If you suspect someone on campus, talk to anyone who knows them, find out if they’ve recently found religion, been drinking, even if they’ve been harming themselves.”

“He may feel emasculated.”

“Considering the stressor and the victimology, there's a good chance that rejection is a recurring theme in their life.”  


“The victims, they feel safe around them.” Emily said through a sigh.

“What makes you say that?”

“The victims showed no signs of struggle, even their dorm rooms show little signs of struggle.” The officer nodded slightly.

Emily walked back into the room once they had finished giving the profile. JJ could see the tension that seemed to settle on her shoulders. She gave a soft sigh before her eyes fell on Morgan. “What have you said to her?” she asked firmly.

Morgan held his hands up slightly, “I may have pushed her buttons” he paused slightly. “I didn’t mean too”

JJ rolled her eyes at him. “Well you’ve got to work with her” she mused slightly before walking into the room.

“Hotch wants us to get some rest and Reid has found a nice restaurant” JJ said pulling Emily's attention.

* * *

 

** Location: Hotel Room. **

** Time: 19.52 **

JJ closed the door behind them both, Emily had been quite most of the evening, JJ gave a sad look before she spoke. “What has Morgan done?”

Emily looked at her as she sighed. “He won’t let up about” she groaned slightly. “Sarah’s college fees.”

“That has nothing to do with him or anyone for that matter” JJ said as she wrapped her arms around Emily. “He will find something else to bug you about soon” JJ said easily knowing how the pair were.”

“I know, it just pisses me off.”

JJ kissed her neck gently. “Come have a shower” JJ murmured “let me help you relax” she whispered.

Emily leaned into JJ as she nodded against her. “I love you Jen” she said softly.

“I love you too,” placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Do you want to ring madam first though?” JJ asked knowing Emily wouldn’t fully settle until she had spoken to Sarah. Emily nodded against her as she pulled her phone out.


	7. Chapter 7

** Location: Hotel. **

** Date & Time: 21 February: 02.21 **

“Prentiss” Emily groaned slightly into the phone. JJ stirred slightly as Emily tried to untangle her wife from her body. “Give me ten” Emily mused as JJ opened her eyes.

“Another body?” JJ said, as she yawned.

“Yeah Morgan is meeting me downstairs. Hotch wants you in for about seven, so go back to sleep and I’ll see you at the station” Emily said as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Be safe,” JJ said as she watched Emily leave.

It wasn’t long before Morgan was placing the much-needed coffee cup in her hand. “What do we know?”

“Victim is Michele Willis.” Morgan said as they both got into the SUV.

“Has anyone been to her dorm?” Emily asked.

“Not yet, she was found about half an hour ago, they are waiting for us there.”

“I take it she fits their type”

“I’ve got men at every exit point on campus.” Detective Mathews said in greeting

Emily gave a slight smile before they both joined him next to the body. Her hand laid out to the side, the mace bottle resting at the tips of her fingers. “She had her mace out, but she didn't use it? And it's well lit.” Morgan said as he looked around.

“This isn’t” Emily paused slightly; she looked around as kids started to gather round to see what was going on. “This is more like a blitz.”

Morgan looked at her campus ID. “She doesn’t fit the profile” they both kept their voices low as they began walking around the scene taking in as much as they could. “Detective? Would you mind if we paid her dorm a visit while you finish off here?” he asked kindly.

“I’ll send an officer up once we’ve moved the body” he responded.

“Thank you.” Emily caught the attention of the young tech that was bury taking pictures of the scene she rested her hand gently on her arm. “Can you take a picture of the crowd? For us please” Emily asked which earned her a stern nod.

“I'm sorry about before.” Morgan said as they headed towards the dorm.

Emily nodded her reply before placing the key in the lock. Morgan gripped his gun as Emily pushed the door open. “Clear.” He said as Emily turned the lights on.

“Well” she paused.

“Not the same unsub?” Morgan questioned slightly.

Emily frowned, “Something doesn’t.” she closed her eyes slightly.

“Need more coffee” Morgan mused.

“IV of it?” she half joked. “No one has been here.” She shook her head.

“Remind you of Sarah’s room?” Morgan joked.

Emily titled her head slightly. “Nope, Sarah has always been neat. Well as neat as a teenager can be.” She shrugged slightly. “And the condo was tidy last time I checked” she smirked.

“You still check up on her?” Morgan asked giving her a puzzled look.

“She’s my daughter of course I check up on her.” Emily said easily.

“But I thought.”

Emily laughed slightly. “You never stop worrying about your kids and plus she has never had sole responsibility of a property, so I need to keep an eye on her.”

“She never lived alone?”

“Nope, she was either at my mothers or with me. Anyway” Emily said.

“You really don’t like talking about her, do you” Morgan pushed slightly.

“I don’t think we will get anything useful from here,” Emily said completely blanking his last comment.

* * *

 

** Location: Station. **

** Time: 06.10am **

The door to the conference room opened. “Morning guys, I brought you both a coffee and something to eat” JJ said as she made her way in.

“The rest will be in at seven,” Emily said as she looked back down at the report.

“Hence I came in now,” JJ said softly as she rested her hands on Emily's shoulder. She could feel the tension, which had built up in her muscles as she gently, rubbed them.

“Thank you” Morgan beamed as he gratefully took hold of the bacon muffin. “You’re a life saver,” he teased slightly.

* * *

 

** Location: Dorms **

** Time: 09.23am **

“I'm sorry about your friend.” JJ said, as one of the girls sat across from her. “You told us that you guys were at the library last night?”

“We were,” Katherine said.

“Did you see Michele there?”

“We didn't go with her, but we saw her there.” Amy said tearfully.

“I thought she left before us. Her bag wasn't in her cubicle, or else we would have waited.”

“Did you notice anyone she might have been talking to earlier? Was it like her to be walking alone, even in a dangerous situation like this?” Emily asked.

“She wasn't the victim type.” Amy stated

“It's almost impossible to pinpoint who's the most vulnerable.” JJ said softly.

“That's why we're trying to teach you how to best protect yourselves.” Emily gave a kind smile as she spoke

“I just mean that she was strong, and she was smart. I don't know why she didn't at least mace him.”

“Are a lot of girls carrying mace?” JJ asked

“Pepper spray, mace, switchblades. If you can buy it online or find it at the army-navy store, we've all bought it.” Katherine said firmly.

“Are you sure about who he's killing? I mean brunettes?” Amy asked

“We are pretty sure.” JJ said as they both stood to leave.

“You don’t think they are related?” JJ asked as they drove back to the local station.

“I do think they are related, I just think this attack was done alone,” Emily said as they pulled up. “It was to frenzied, nothing like what we had seen before, her body wasn’t even hidden.” She sighed slightly. “It’s as though they lashed out.”

JJ paused “Have the results come in yet?”

“I’m hoping they have come in while we’ve been talking to her friends.”

* * *

 

** Time: 12.09 **

“What if Michele was his target all along,” Morgan said as he handed out the ME report.

“That’s,” JJ swallowed. “Takes some strength.”

“Did the other victims have this much overkill? A single, very forceful stab wound to the heart caused death.” Reid asked.

“Yeah, just nothing like this” Emily mumbled shaking her head slightly. “He broke through the breastbone. And after that, he just lashed out at random.”

“That takes a lot of strength,” Morgan said placing the file back down.

“Well, no defensive wounds. She didn't even hold her hands up to fight him off.”

“Her mace was out?” JJ asked.

Emily paused as she gave JJ a coy smile. “That she did, you don’t think”

“It was his?” Morgan said finishing her sentence.

“No, but his partners” she mused.

“That’s just evil,” Reid said.

JJ looked at him “And the other four victims weren’t?”

“She had the mace,” Emily said.

“Tag team”

“Huh?” JJ said as she looked between them both.

“We need to find out who she was last with, that will give us our unsubs” Emily said as Morgan hit speed dial.

“Speak and you shall be heard.” Garcia said causing Morgan to grin slightly.

“Can you look through last night security tapes and tell me who Michele was with baby girl.”

“For you anything”

They could hear her tapping away on her keypad as she looked through the footage. “You seriously think someone would go to this level to get back at a girl? She’s a kid what’s the worse she could have done. Said no to drinks,” Garcia muttered. “Right I have someone with her, but they are wearing a baseball cap”

Morgan looked at Emily as they both heard the frustration in her voice. “Garcia, go back a couple of hours, I think Amy said she had been there most of the day,” Emily said softly.

“Oh you’re good” she teased slightly.

“You found something?” Morgan asked.

“I thought you’d see more nerds in the library,” Morgan said as he raised his eyebrow at Emily.

“Why on earth would you think like that?” JJ chuckled slightly.

“Because their nerds” his said straight faced.

“Typical jock” Emily said as she glared slightly. “The nerds as you so nicely put it are probably TA’s or they are in the classrooms tutoring the kids that are struggling”

“Okay,” he said softly holding up his hands in defence.

“Enough you two.” Hotch said firmly.

“Did she have a boyfriend?” Reid asked.

“Her friends never mentioned it.” JJ said. “I can find out.”

“Just a second JJ” Rossi said as they all heard Garcia mumble to herself again.

“She had an abortion” Garcia said her voice held a slight unease to it as she spoke. “Seems someone wasn’t too happy with it. I’ve sent you the pictures and the reports.”

“Any names mentioned?” Emily asked

“Nada, but someone knows who it is Em”

“Thanks”

“Was this because she had an abortion?” Reid asked as he handed out the pictures.

“You’re sure this is two unsubs?” JJ asked as she began to read the report.

“I’m positive.” She paused. “But it makes sense” Emily said as she picked up her trail of thought. “Devout, the crosses carved into their skin” she shivered slightly. “One pissed off unsub.”

“But why the partner?” Reid asked

“Many reasons.” Emily said as she looked at him. “Not a very trust worthy guy, or he has an art of manipulating people.” She paused. “Might have been why she had an abortion in the first place.”

Morgan looked at her confused. “Seriously? You’d put your body through all that, because someone.” He paused. “It’s a lot of pressure,” he said changing his trail of thought.

“On both parts, but we could do with finding out who ‘he’ is” Emily said. “If he’s devout it could explain a lot.”

“How you mean explain a lot?” Morgan asked as he looked between Emily and Rossi.

Emily smiled at him. “She would have been shunned by the church, even her own family, that’s if anyone knew. But also he would be shunned as well” Emily said.

“See, religion is messed up” Morgan said as they waited for JJ to get off the phone.

“No, it’s not messed up, it’s a belief system and if everyone in your church and congregation believes one thing and you do the opposite, you’d be cast out.”

“Really?”

“Yep Catholic’s are very” she paused, “Rigid, stuck in the past, if you don’t fit their belief system or don’t fall into the correct brackets you aren’t welcome. And they’ll make sure you know it.”

“Daniel Holmes” JJ said as she put the phone down. “What I miss?”

“Prentiss was just explaining why religion sucks” Morgan said earning himself a slight slap off Emily.

“Right according to Amy she was dating a guy called Daniel, I’ve asked Garcia to run background on him.”

“What else did she say?” Hotch asked as he handed out fresh mugs of coffee.

“Nice enough lad, they had been dating for around two years, you were right about him being devout.” She paused. “Apparently she wasn’t, but he blamed Michele for the church shunning him.”

Emily closed her eyes slightly. “That doesn’t explain the partner,” she said softly.

“Well my lovely’s I think this is getting weird,” Garcia said as JJ answered the phone.

“I doubt it; so far we have Daniel in a relationship with Michele”

“Not exactly” Garcia said as she cut JJ off. “Daniel got her pregnant, that we know.”

“How do we know for sure?” Morgan asked.

“She listed Daniel on the forms, anyway he’s married”

“He’s what now?” Morgan said looking at Reid who now seemed to be writing something on the board.

“Garcia, how long has he been married?”

“Records say nine months. Spouse is an Elizabeth Hope”

“Does she also study here?”

“Yes, she’s the total opposite” Garcia said.

“Have you by chance got an address?” Emily asked.

“Sending them as we speak, be safe my loves”

* * *

 

** Location: South Dorms. **

** Time: 13.48  **

“You ever miss it?” Morgan asked.

“What college?” she chuckled “Not one bit.”

“I do sometimes”

“You miss football?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, but I also wouldn’t change this job for anything.”

Emily just smiled as the kitted up. “Reid, Prentiss and Morgan, Daniel’s room. We’ll go to Elizabeth’s room. Stay on the coms, we do this in sync” Hotch said as he looked between the younger agents, before splitting up.

“Can honestly say this is one I don’t need to hear the reason behind it all,” Emily said quietly.

“I agree on that,” Reid said as they approached the room.

It had been an easy arrest; there was evidence in each of their dorms. Elizabeth seemed relieved as Emily slapped the cuffs on. Morgan walked behind as they marched her down the corridor. Daniel was already placed in a squad car. Emily motioned for Morgan to take over and place her in the car as she made her way back to the team.

“You okay Prentiss?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah, am good. Be glad to head home” she mused slightly.

“So are we still all welcome this weekend?” he asked.

“Huh? This weekend?” Emily asked slightly confused.

“I told you sometimes she just agrees with me,” JJ teased.

“Oh this Saturday?” Emily smirked.

“Yes dear.”

“You’re coming aren’t you?” Emily asked as she looked around, as everyone nodded.

“Free food and booze,” Morgan mused.

“You’re bringing Jack aren’t you?” Emily asked as Hotch nodded.

“I will head to the station, if you and Morgan can sort the rooms and meet us at the strip?” Hotch said as he looked at them both. “And try not to argue” he warned.

“Is it still classed as arguing if I just beat him up?” Emily asked before moving away.


	8. Chapter 8

** Location: Garcia’s **

** Date & Time: 22 February: 19.23 **

“Hey beautiful” Morgan said as he placed his bag on the floor.

“Hi” she bit her lip slightly as she looked at him.

He could already see the guilty look she had on her face. “What’s happened?” he asked taking a deep breath. “And do I want to know?”

“Well, I.” she paused “I did a thing”

Morgan closed his eyes slightly. “What thing?”

“I went snooping”

Morgan groaned. “Do I need to know this?”

Garcia sucked in her bottom lip as she tried to work out what to say. “I got curious”

“Please, tell me you haven’t been” he groaned slightly as he ran his hand across his face. “You know if you’ve been snooping on Emily she will know,” he warned slightly preying she hadn’t, but as she looked away he knew. “Why in god’s name did you do it?” He asked in a slight whine.

“Sarah’s college fees” she paused “She’s more than loaded, did you know she paid cash for the house?” she carried on. “But I found something strange”

Morgan took a breath as he looked at her. “Okay?”

“Sarah.”

“What do you mean Sarah?”

“I can’t find her.”

“Well I can assure you she is very much alive and” he paused. “What do you mean can’t find her?”

“Well.” She paused. “I know I shouldn’t have done this Derek. And now I wish I hadn’t.”

“Just tell me.” Morgan said firmly.

“There’s no trace of her, between the ages three and five” She paused. “It is as though someone has wiped her history away.”

“She’s in college,” he pointed out.

“That she is.”

“Are you sure? You do know how many places Emily lived when she grew up?”

“England, France and here?”

Morgan chuckled. “Italy, Russia, Ukraine, and I think she lived in Germany for a short while.” He said easily.

“Oh, I.” she bit her lip. “Well if I add all that into the mix I’ll be able to find her”

“Pen, please just leave it. She’s going to kill you if she finds out.”

“Please, I know how to avoid”

He opened his mouth to speak as she pulled her laptop out. “I am begging you not to do this Penelope.”

“You said it yourself the other day; it’s the one thing she won’t speak about. Other than she has a boyfriend, studying law and now owns the complex where she lives.” She looked at him. “I know you want to know just as much as I do.” She said in a slightly cocky tone.

“Oh I wanna know alright. I just know when not to push or go looking for answers.” Morgan said as he sat next to her.

“Thought you didn’t wanna know?”

“I don’t, but rather her think it was me than you baby girl”

* * *

 

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 23 February: 06.45. **

Emily had been awake a few hours before she heard the soft footfalls of JJ coming downstairs. “Morning” she said. “They both in the den?”

Emily nodded. “Sarah’s with them”

JJ looked at her slightly puzzled. “What time did she turn up?”

“Around half two this morning, Adam is out of town”

JJ nodded, “So am I making breakfast for everyone?” she asked as she turned the coffee machine on.

Emily chuckled “Please, how do you feel about trying to wean Jane?”

JJ nodded, “We need to go shopping then” she mused.

“Well we need to go shopping anyway with the guys coming over”

“Shall we pick up some formula for Andrew as well?”

“Sounds like a plan, plus we can wean Jane onto it as well”

Sarah smiled as she walked into the kitchen. “Morning Ma”

“Morning sweetheart, they both asleep?” JJ asked as she wrapped her fingers around the cup taking a slight sip.

“They’re both in the play pen, asleep.”

“I’m going to go and have a shower if that’s okay?” Emily asked through a yawn.

“Breakfast will be ready in half an hour,” JJ said. “You not having a shower?” JJ asked, looking at Sarah.

“Maybe later.” She paused. “Sorry”

“What on earth for?”

“Moms not been bed.”

“I gathered that, nothing to be sorry for she will have a nap later and so will you” she smirked passing her a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.”

JJ smiled. “Tell you what we will have breakfast, then we are all going shopping since the guys are coming tonight, and once we get back you can go and have a nap.” She paused “With your mom.” Sarah nodded as she sat down.

* * *

 

** Location: Shopping. **

** Time: 09.01 **

Both Emily and Sarah had been quite once they had left the house. “Em, would you rather I took you both back so you can get some shut eye,” JJ said softly as she rested her hand on her leg.

Emily smiled as she shook her head, “No, we’re good” she smiled softly as she looked back at her daughter.

“Okay, luckily this shouldn’t take too long” she said kindly as they made their way into the carpark.

* * *

 

** Location: Garcia’s **

** Time: 10.23 **

They both sat there in shock as they stared at the computer screen. “How did, why didn’t.” she paused as she looked at Morgan. “I shouldn’t have done this,” Garcia mumbled as she looked sadly at Morgan.

“I warned you,” he said softly. “I would have thought Hotch knew though?”

“Doubt it, this was well hidden.”

“True but what skills would you need to make all that disappear”

“A hacker for a start, also know someone extremely high. This isn’t just like sealing a record. This is encryption on a military scale.” She shook her head slightly.

“She’s going to know isn’t she?” Morgan asked.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“If they still keep watch. Sometimes if you encrypt and hide something as well as this, you don’t need to keep an eye out, but my pings might have alerted someone.”

“Prentiss is going to find out?” he closed his eyes slightly.

“No, she shouldn’t. I used a proxy”

“I have no clue what that is but I’m going to try and trust you. That makes you sick to your stomach,” he said as they scrolled down. “We shouldn’t have done this.”

Garcia gave a weak smile as she spoke. “I am so sorry, I know I should have listened.” She closed the lid to the laptop. “Do you think JJ knows?”

“I would like to think so, but Sarah was only a baby when it happened, and if it’s been dealt with there would be little point.”

“That would mean they aren’t being honest with her,” Garcia said getting slightly protective over JJ.

“Do you want to ask JJ and see what she says?” he shook his head. “I suggest we leave it.”

“I, she was only a baby” Garcia said weakly.

“And knowing Emily it will have been dealt with. Not everyone likes to drag up the past. You don’t have to know everything about someone to love them,” he said firmly.

“You hide things form me?”

“I don’t hide things from you baby girl, just there’s no point dragging things up that are long buried and have already been dealt with. All it will do is drag up pain and memories you don’t need”

She sighed. “I know, just something like that”

“Is not your concern.” he said softly as he wrapped his hand around hers.

“Explains New York though” Garcia mused. “Doesn’t explain why you would forge adoption records, the fact she had been kidnapped as a baby, the poor kids been through the mill.”

Morgan gave a soft smile. “Just try and forget what you’ve seen” he closed his eyes knowing that would be near enough impossible for Garcia but he had to hope she could just keep this information to herself.

“I can’t forget that Derek” she said in disbelief.

“Just let it go,” he said through a sigh. “It is nothing to do with us. If they find out, we will lose them as friends,” he said softly.

“What if JJ doesn’t know though?”

“And what if she does? Those two are both private. If you want to tell JJ fine, just don’t come to me when she has a go and you lose your best friend” he closed his eyes slightly. “Just I’m begging you Pen.”

“I’m not like you Morgan I can’t just sweep it to the back of my mind.”

“So if this was about us you’d happily tell people our business?” he frowned slightly.

“That’s different.”

“How the hell is that different? Do you not think those two have been through enough? Let’s not even start on the fact you will break JJ's trust and hurt her, but you will hurt her family. That alone should tell you to keep it to yourself,” he said in frustration. “Emily doesn’t like talking about any of the kids; do you really want her to close down completely?”

Garcia sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t want to lose them.”

“Well then you keep this between us.” He said firmly.

* * *

 

** Location: Home **

** Time: 14.28 **

The shopping trip had taken longer than planned; they had put the twins down for their afternoon nap, her arms snaked around Emily's waist. “Why don’t you and Sarah go to bed for a couple of hours”

Emily leaned into her. “There’s too much to do.”

JJ chuckled. “I can manage and if I need a hand Rossi has already offered.”

Emily turned placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Only if you’re sure? What about the twins”

JJ smiled as Emily yawned. “They are both a sleep and I am more than capable to sort them.” she said softly as she rested her hand on Emily's cheek. “I am guessing Sarah hasn’t had much sleep the past few nights?”

Emily shook her head, “She told me she’s had a couple”

“Well I suggest you both go and get in to our bed, and if I need you I will come and wake you, okay baby.”

“What time are the guys coming?”

JJ smiled as they walked into the lounge, Sarah was leaned back with her eyes closed. “I will wake you just after five”

“Ma?”

“Yes sweetheart” JJ said as her fingers ran gently through her hair.

“Can I stay for a few days?”

JJ shook her head. “You don’t need to ask that, but will you please go upstairs with your mom and get a couple of hours sleep”

Sarah nodded as she rubbed her eyes before getting of the sofa; she walked around wrapping her arms tightly around JJ. “Love you Ma.”

JJ placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Love you too sweetheart.”

* * *

 

** Time: 16.59 **

JJ had taken her time sorting out the dining room, the food was in the oven nearly ready to plate up Isabella had taken the twins into the den for her, Rossi was helping to move the furniture.

“Is Sarah okay?” he asked as he made his way back into the kitchen.

JJ shrugged “Since she has been here since the early hours I am going with no.” JJ smiled “She will be fine though.”

“How have you been getting on with the other matter?”

“Honestly, not great. I’ve been looking into it, no point ringing around until I have all the information I need.”

“And?”

“Emily won’t like it. The only way they will entertain us if I go down as a godparent” JJ gave a half smile. “Someone would have to stand as the father. Alternatively, they want the name of him, the kid’s birth certificates, and that’s after they then judge her for having children ‘out of wedlock.’ And I honestly don’t want my children to be baptised by people that know their” she sighed slightly. “And I know Emily won’t like it and he isn’t down on their birth certificates” JJ closed her eyes. “But I need to talk to Emily first”

“Well if you need a hand.”

“I know and thankyou”

“Would you like me to finish off plating the food, while you go have a shower and wake Emily up?” Rossi offered.

“You sure? They still have another fifteen minutes. We won’t be long.”

“I’m sure.”

JJ couldn’t help the slight chuckle at the sight in the bedroom, Sarah was curled in that close to Emily, she was nearly asleep on top of her, and Emily’s hand was gently running up and down her back. “Hey” JJ said softly.

“Hey sweetheart” Emily whispered.

“Did you manage any sleep?” JJ asked as she made her way over.

“A little, she’s only just settled down”

JJ smiled softly as she gently moved the stray hair out of Emily's face. “Is she okay? They’ve not been arguing have they?”

“She will be, no not at all”

JJ gave Emily a slight peck “Right I’m going for a shower, Rossi is finishing off the food, and Isabella has the twins. Don’t wake her unless you really need to Em.”

“I think she will sleep threw” Emily admitted. “You go and get ready Jen.” JJ smiled as she gently ran her fingers through Sarah’s hair.

* * *

 

** Time: 18.07 **

JJ smiled as she made her way back downstairs, Rossi had plated the food up turned the music on low, the front door was ajar to let them just walk in, the twins had been fed and changed and where happily sat in their bouncers with a cartoon channel on. In all everything was done all they were waiting on was the rest of the team and Emily.

“Where’s Emily?” Rossi asked as he passed her a bottle of beer.

“She’s just getting changed.”

“Sarah?” Isabella asked.

“She’s still asleep.”

It wasn’t long before Morgan and Garcia were walking through the door; he wrapped his arm tightly around Emily “Hey princess”

Emily shrugged him off slightly; she eyed him up and down as she spoke. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,”

JJ had had the same welcome off Garcia, although Garcia wasn’t letting go anytime soon. “What’s happened?” JJ whispered into her ear, “You and Morgan okay?” she asked as she got a nod. “Are you okay?” this time she looked over at Emily and gave Morgan a puzzled look. “Pen, what’s going on?”

Morgan closed his eyes slightly, “Nearly got sideswiped on the way here” he took a deep breath hoping that they believed him.

JJ nodded as she began to rub her back gently. “Come on, let’s get you a drink”

The laughter settled down, Garcia had stayed close to JJ most of the night; Emily had begun to worry about her as she watched on. “Derek what’s happened?” she tried again.

“You know how her parents died?” he asked. He hated lying to them but he knew if they found out the truth, they’d more than likely lose them both.

“Yes, I think you should take her home” Emily said softly.

“Mom?” Emily closed her eyes, she had hoped Sarah would sleep through, but there in the doorway was a very groggy looking Sarah.

“Come here darling” Emily said as she held out her hand, before wrapping her daughter into her side tightly.

Garcia eyes fell on to Sarah’s form, “I’ll go make you a drink sweetheart,” JJ said as she looked over at Sarah.

Garcia followed JJ into the kitchen. “Why didn’t you say Sarah was here?”

“You didn’t ask.” JJ said as she pulled a mug out before turning the kettle on.

“Is she okay?”

JJ frowned slightly. “Of course she is, she’s been asleep most of the afternoon.” She pulled some bread out switching on the grill.

“What on earth are you making?” Garcia asked as she watched her friend.

“Grilled cheese” JJ said as she shrugged.

“You’re going to burn it.” She pointed out as JJ started to finish of the drink.

“That was the plan,” JJ said just as Sarah and Emily walked into the kitchen. “Here you go” JJ said as she passed her the much needed coffee.

“Ma can I have.”

“Already making it,” JJ said cutting her off slightly.

Emily chuckled as she let go of her. “You want another beer Garcia?”

“Sure, unless Morgan wants to leave? She said as she made her way over to Sarah. Gently she placed her hand on Sarah’s shoulder.

JJ cringed as she heard the cup smash onto the floor. “Sorry I didn’t” Garcia fired out.

Emily gave a slight smile as she wrapped her arms around Sarah “Shh baby”

“We know Garcia” JJ said, “Sweetheart why don’t you go into the den and I’ll bring this through and a fresh coffee.”

Sarah nodded allowing Emily to guide her into the back of the house. “I’m so sorry JJ,” Garcia said.

“You know better than that Garcia” JJ scowled.

“I forgot” Garcia said weakly.

JJ plated the food up and made a fresh coffee just as Emily entered the kitchen. “Do you want to take these in Em?” JJ said.

“Thanks Jen.” JJ nodded as she pulled out the dustpan and brush.

The team had started to bid their goodbyes, Jack was nestled into Beth asleep, and the taxi arrived a little later for Reid. Morgan stayed back a little long with them. JJ had sent Sarah back to bed although this time she sent her into her own room.

“Thanks for this evening” Morgan said as he gave them both a hug.

“Drive safe” Emily said as she gave Garcia a slight hug.

“See you all Monday,” JJ said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. “You ready to call it a night beautiful” JJ said as they waved them off.

* * *

 

** Time: 00.09 **

They pulled up into the parking lot. Morgan stretched as he cut the engine. “I so ready for bed” he smiled as they stepped out the car. Two bright sparks of light was all they saw as their bodies convulsed on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

**Location: Garcia's carpark**

**Time: 00.49**

Morgan groaned slightly as he rubbed his chest. "Pen?" he said softly as he stood up. His eyes went wide slightly as he rushed to her side. "Garcia?" he said more firmly as he knelt as her side. "Come on baby." He said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Morgan?" she was frozen.

"It's me baby girl" he said softly. He sighed as he looked around, "That's strange," he mumbled.

"What just." She couldn't get her words out as she began to cry.

"Robbery" he said calmly. "They've taken the car" he whispered, "Looks like they've taken a few" he helped her to stand before wrapping his arm around her tightly. "I've got you."

* * *

**Location: Home**

**Date & Time: 24 February, 01.02**

JJ stirred slightly as she heard the faint whimper again, she carefully checked Emily, who was curled into the back of her with one leg thrown over hers, one arm wrapped around her waist. In an attempt to keep her there. She closed her eyes again thinking she must have been dreaming.

There it was again.

Carefully she began the task of untangling herself from Emily, hoping she wouldn't wake her in the process. It was the first night that Emily had slept through, the noise pulled her attention again as her brain registered who was making the noise. Wrapping the dressing gown around her, she made her way down the corridor, peeking in on the twins as she passed.

"Oh baby" JJ whispered as she looked at Sarah. Her whole body was trembling; her nightwear was slightly damp as she gently rubbed her back. "Shh, baby. It's okay," JJ said softly as she tried to calm her down.

"Ma?" her voice wavered slightly as she let out a shuddered breath.

"I've got you baby," JJ said softly as Sarah flung herself into waiting arms. "Let's get you into some fresh clothes darling" gently she moved the stray hair out of her eyes tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

JJ gave her a soft smile. "Come on, before you catch a chill" her voice slightly firm as Sarah nodded. JJ waited for her to return as she sat on the bed. "Come on sweetheart" JJ said softly as she opened her arms so Sarah could curl into her.

"Can you stay Ma?"

JJ nodded as she pulled her close, she settled Sarah down, and her head resting on her chest, as JJ's heartbeat lulled her back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Location: Garcia's Apartment**

**Time: 01.29**

Morgan paced slightly, he had filed a report with the local police department, and they were sending officers round. He patted down his pants as his eyes went slightly wide. "My creds with in the car" he whispers out as the realisation hits. "I need to ring Hotch," he says as he picks up his cell.

It wasn't long before the police turned up to take their statements, they had advised them to go to the hospital to get checked over as they weren't sure what had stunned them, even though the two small burn marks looked like they had come from a taser.

Garcia hadn't said much. Morgan kept his arm wrapped around her, "Its okay baby girl" he said softly.

The police officer gave her a kind smile, would you like me to give you both a ride so you can get checked out?" she offered.

There wasn't much more she could do. She need to go back to the station once her partner had received the video footage, which would give them an idea of what happened. How many people were involved if they could pull any images up, if there had been other robberies like this? Although they doubted it. It wasn't everyday someone used a taser to rob someone.

"Will your unit chef have a record of the serial number of your gun?" she asked.

"Yes, but I also had my back up gun in there," he said firmly before pulling out the paperwork for it. "We went straight to our friends for a get together after a long week, didn't think to take them inside" Morgan admitted.

"You won't be the first officer to do that." She offered

"Yeah, but my boss is going to kill me" he mumbled.

"I'm sure he has made mistakes before."

Morgan shook his head. "He's very rule orientated,"

"What about JJ?" Garcia mumbled. In truth she wanted her best friend right now she was scared and in shock.

"Let me speak with Hotch, I don't want to ring them until we have too, Emily looked tired when we left." He sighed slightly.

"You don't think this has"

Placing his finger on her lips, he smiled warmly, "No baby girl" he places his lips on her head as he waits for the phone to be answered.

"Agent Hotchner"

Morgan frowned slightly before he realised he used his personal phone. "Hotch its Morgan." He said firmly.

"What's happened?" his tone changing.

"Garcia and I have been attack and robbed, my creds and gun have also been taken" he pulled Garcia closer as he waited for Hotch to speak.

"Where are you?"

"One of the locals is dropping us off at hospital" he paused slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sore, Garcia's in shock I think," he said keeping his voice low. "Looks like they used a taser on us" he admitted.

"A taser?" Hotch asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Only thing that explains the burn marks"

"I'll meet you at the hospital," he said before cutting the call.

* * *

**Location: Hotch's Apartment**

**Time: 02.03**

Gently he rocks Beth. "Honey I need to go out" she said softly.

"Everything okay?" she mumbled as she turned to face him. She opened her eyes slightly before closing them again.

"No, I don't know how long I'll be" he paused. "Morgan and Garcia have been attacked," he said softly.

"What, we just." she opened her eyes this time looking straight at him. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, I've told them I'll meet them at the hospital"

She nodded before he gave a soft kiss. "Be safe, I'll take Jack out for the day, keep me updated please."

Hotch smiled softly at her. "You get some sleep, I'll ring you in the morning and let you know what's happening" he tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you"

"Love you too, be careful and give them both my love" he nodded before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head before heading out.

* * *

**Location: Hospital**

**Time: 02.35**

"How are they?" Rossi asked as he walked into the waiting area.

"Garcia is shaken and they are both sore." Hotch said as he passed him a coffee.

"Have you rung JJ and Prentiss?"

"Not yet, I know I need to ring them but." He paused.

"She looked tired last night," Rossi, admitted.

"I know. They shouldn't be much longer."

"Might be an idea to ring JJ, I know Garcia may feel better if she is around." Rossi offered.

* * *

**Location: Home**

**Time: 02.59 **

Emily groaned slightly as the intruding ring disturbed her, "Jen?" she went to nudge her to answer her phone, only to find her side was empty. She groaned slightly as the dull light of the phone attacked her eyes. "Prentiss,"

Hotch seemed to stumble as Emily answered. "Prentiss, its Hotch" he said firmly as he found his voice.

"Case?" said asked as she came around more.

"No, Morgan and Garcia have been attacked and robbed."

"Pardon?" Emily said as she turned the light on.

"We are at the hospital,"

"Are they okay?" Emily asked cutting him off slightly.

"They are both sore and Garcia is."

"I'll meet you at the hospital Hotch," Emily said as she began the task of locating JJ.

She made her way into the bathroom, having a quick wash before getting dressed, she ventured down the hallway popping her head in on Andrew and Jane, yet no JJ. There was no lights on downstairs as she made her way to the far side of the hallway, carefully she opened the door to Sarah's room, and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Sarah curled in tight against JJ.

"Jen?" Emily said hoping not to disturb Sarah. Slowly she made her way over as she nudged JJ slightly. "Jen darling" she whispered getting a slight response.

"Sarah?" came the groggy voice as she automatically pulled Sarah in tighter.

"Jen," this time she said it slightly louder.

She groaned slightly as she opened her eyes trying to focus on Emily. "Hey" she whispered.

"Bad dream?" Emily questioned causing JJ to nod. "I need to meet Hotch at the hospital."

"What's happened?" JJ asked as she rubbed her eyes so she could focus more.

"I don't want you to worry, they are both fine, I can assure you." Emily said first, knowing what her wife's reaction maybe.

"Both?" she frowned.

"Morgan and Garcia have been attacked and robbed, Hotch rung for us to meet him there."

JJ looked at her slightly wide-eyed. "You sure they are okay." JJ asked trying to keep her voice low.

"I am, Garcia is shaken up and they are both sore."

JJ nodded, "I can't leave her Em," JJ said as she looked down at Sarah.

Emily smiled, "I'll go you stay with madam and the twins, once I know what's going on I'll let you know and I'll get Garcia around here so she isn't alone." Emily said as she gave JJ a soft kiss.

"You'll keep me informed won't you?"

Emily smiled, "Your cell is on silent, and I've brought it in, try and get some more sleep baby."

"What you going to say to the guys?"

"I'll think of something, you rest darling, will speak to you soon." Emily gave her one more kiss before retreating out the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Location: Hospital**

**Time: 03.25**

Emily had spoken to one of the nurses, which had kindly pointed her in the right direction; she made her way in to the waiting area. "Hey guys, I've had to leave JJ at home," she said before anyone had chance to question her.

"Is she okay?" Rossi asked.

"I didn't want to disturb Isabella since she isn't meant to be working tonight and today," there was a slight firmness in her voice warning them not to ask any more questions. "I've told JJ once we know what's going on I'll drop Garcia at mine so she isn't alone."

"All we know right now is that they were both hit with a taser, Morgan's credentials have been stolen as well"

"A taser?" Emily questioned slightly.

"Yes, they both have electrical burns from where the prongs made contact, Garcia is extremely shaken" he said softly.

"Morgan okay?" Emily asked.

"They are both fine." Hotch said firmly to which Emily just nodded.

"Have the locals said anything? I mean it's not often someone uses a taser in a robbery" Emily said softly.

"That was my thoughts, the locals are going through the video feeds, so far its looking like it wasn't a targeted attack, wrong place, wrong time" Rossi said handing Emily a much needed coffee.

"Thanks, I've told Jen I'll keep her informed. What about his credentials?"

"They were in the glove box, so we know they will have found them by now, we have put an alert on his id cards, also information on his gun is with the locals." Hotch said just as the waiting room door open.

"Morgan" Emily said softly as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"Just sore" he says softly before addressing the rest of the team.

"Where's Garcia?" Rossi asks.

"Still with the doctors, they are going to give her some meds to help her calm down slightly. Where's JJ?"

"At home, I told her I'd take Garcia round to ours once she got discharged" Emily said firmly.

"Have the locals been in touch?" Morgan asks as he takes the coffee cup off Rossi.

"They are still going through the footage, there is a BOLO out for your car, I've reported about your credentials and gun being stolen." Hotch said firmly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not with Strauss, why were they in your car?" Hotch asked in a stern tone.

"Didn't go home before we went to Emily's and it never dawned on me in all honesty."

Hotch nodded, "I doubt there is anything we can do until the locals have gone through everything, it isn't our case and we can't interfere with it, all we can do is go home, try and have some rest and met at the BAU at ten and then we will have more of an idea and so will the locals."

"You both are coming home with me," Emily states as she looks at Morgan. "And Garcia can stay with Jen" she said in more of a whisper.

"She okay?" Morgan asks slightly puzzled.

"Yes she is, just no one to watch the kids." She says as she gives Rossi a pointed look.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have redone part of this chapter, so hopefully everything will flow better.

**Location: Hospital Carpark**

**Date & Time: 25 February, 04.02**

The doctors had given Garcia a light sedative to calm her down, Morgan and Hotch had guided her to Emily's car and helped her in. They both gave their thanks before Emily started the car.

"What happened?" Emily asked now they were alone.

"We parked up, just about to lock the car up and the rest is history." He said with a slight shrug.

"What are your thoughts?" she asked softly.

"Seems a few cars had been tampered with, wrong place, wrong time." He sighed slightly. "This is going to really knock her confidence." He said sadly as he looked back at Garcia.

Emily smiled as she rested her hand on his leg. "I think once she knows it was just one of those things and not a targeted attack like when she was shot, she'll be fine." She paused slightly. "Once we get in help me get her upstairs and into the spare room."

"You sure you don't mind?"

Emily laughed slightly. "You're both family, plus Jen would kill me if I made you both sleep on the sofa." Emily teased slightly.

"Thanks."

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the driveway, Emily cut the engine before looking over at a very sleepy Garcia. "Come on, let's get her inside."

"You sure JJ's going to be okay with us crashing?"

Emily smiled. "I already told her I was bringing Garcia back, so its fine. I'll wake her once we've settled this one in bed."

Morgan nodded slightly as he made his way to the passenger door. "How often do you hear of a robbery with taser?" Morgan grumbled.

"I think this is the first for me in all honesty." Emily mused. "Let me go open the door."

It hadn't taken them long to get Garcia in the front door, the task would be getting her up the stairs. "Would she not be better on the sofa?" Morgan asked.

"She would, but the twins will be up soon and so will Jen and Sarah." Emily shrugged slightly, "So she won't get any rest if we leave her down here."

Morgan nodded. "Is Sarah okay?" Morgan asked carefully.

"She is fine; Adam is out of town that's all." Emily said as she looked up the stairs. "You ready?" Emily asked as she tightened her hold on Garcia.

"I am." Morgan said as they started slowly making their way up the stairs.

It took them both a good five minutes to get Garcia upstairs and into the guest room Emily rested her hand on Morgan's shoulder. "You should try and get some rest as well." Emily said firmly.

Morgan shook his head. "I'm to wired to sleep." He said honestly.

Emily nodded as they both made their way back down the hall. "Just let me check on the children." Emily said softly as she rested her hand on the door to Sarah's room.

Morgan nodded. "Shall I make you a coffee?" Morgan asked as he walked slightly in front.

"Please, can you make Jen one as well." Emily smiled as he nodded. "I won't be long."

Morgan gave a slight nod before heading into the kitchen, it hadn't taken long for Emily to stir JJ fully, before checking on the twins Jane was still fast asleep, Emily couldn't help but smile as she walked into a find very awake Andrew, she gently traced her fingers down his cheek before changing his nappy and making her way downstairs.

"Coffee is on the side." Morgan said as he heard the soft footfalls coming down the stairs.

"Thanks," she gently placed Andrew into his highchair. She chuckled as he started scratching on the plastic.

"You fancy feeding him?" Emily asked, knowing it would help relax him.

"Where's his bottle?"

"Oh we are weaning them both" Emily said softly as she placed his food in the microwave.

"He's doing so well." Morgan said softly, his eyes seemed to soften as he sat next to his nephew.

"He's a fighter" Emily said as she handed him the luke warm food. "He's a slow eater"

Morgan nodded slightly. "JJ on her way down?"

"She won't be long; she'll bring Jane down with her as well." Emily said as she made them both another coffee.

"I thought JJ was the caffeine addict?" he mused slightly.

"Long week." Emily mused before pouring our three cups. "Besides we are going to need this to stay awake all day."

"Do you honestly think they will find anything?" Morgan asked.

"Well hopefully they will find your car." Emily chuckled slightly. "Just think if it was your old car they wouldn't have got that far." She teased slightly.

* * *

**Time: 05.48**

JJ made her way downstairs placing Jane in her high chair before making her way over to Morgan, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. "You okay?" she asked as Emily placed a coffee on the table.

"Yeah, be better when we catch the son of a b."

"Morgan!" Emily warned as she cut him off. "Not in front of the children." She muttered as she shook her head slightly. "Although I do agree" she mused.

Once the twins were feed, changed and in fresh clothes they made their way into the den. "Did they say how long those sedatives would last?" JJ asked as she sat next to Emily allowing the brunette to wrap her arm around her.

"A few hours." He shrugged slightly as he heard movement from upstairs. "Or not." He joked slightly.

"That would be a Sarah stirring" Emily said softly. "I'll go" Emily said as JJ moved allowing her up.

"Is everything okay with Sarah?" Morgan asked changing the conversation slightly.

"Yes." JJ said firmly. "Right I'm going to make us all some breakfast, do you want to go and wake Garcia." JJ said as she flicked the tv on for the twins.

Morgan paused slightly. "Will they be okay?" he asked as JJ closed the baby gate.

"They will be fine." Emily said as she looked at them both.

"Madam okay?" JJ asked softly.

"Yes, sent her for a shower while we sort breakfast." She paused slightly as she turned to look at Morgan. "Do you want to go and wake Garcia."

Morgan chuckled. "JJ just asked me to go wake her."

"What can I say, great minds." Emily teased as she wrapped her fingers around the warm coffee cup.

* * *

**Time: 08.59**

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart." Emily said as she turned to look at her.

"Alex is on the phone." Emily frowned slightly. "She says it's important."

"Tell her I'll ring her back." Emily said firmly as she casted a glance at JJ.

"Who's Alex?" Morgan asked as he looked between the two of them.

"An old friend." Emily mumbled slightly.

Garcia looked between them both the name registered with her slightly even though the sedative was still making her groggy. She couldn't help digging her fingers into Morgan's leg causing him to wince slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"I won't belong." Emily said as she picked the phone off the cradle, making her way down to the den. She tapped her fingers against the table as she waited for the phone to be answered.

"Em?"

"I thought we agreed no contact." Emily said firmly. "It's too dangerous." She mumbled.

"He's out."

Emily froze slightly. "Pardon?"

"He was released late yesterday." She paused slightly.

"What else Lex?" Emily asked.

"Someone hacked into Sarah's file the other day. I have a friend trying to track the ip address."

Emily took a breath. "How the hell did they find it." Her voice raised slightly.

"I don't know; your bank account also was pinged against."

"Do they know where we are?" Emily asked as her voice wavered slightly.

"I don't know Em, but you need to watch your back. Be careful."

"I think it would be safer if I sent Sarah up your way Lex. She can't know." Emily said in a low voice.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You take care of my daughter." Emily said firmly.

With that Emily ended the phone call as her mind began to think over the past few days. She made her way back into the living room. "Sarah I need you to go and stay with Alex for a bit." Emily said as she casted a glance at JJ.

"What's going on mom?"

"Nothing." She paused. "She has asked if you could go stay with her for a bit." Emily gave a soft smile. "Please."

Sarah nodded slightly. "She's okay isn't she mom?"

"She will be once you get there" Emily said as she kissed the top of her head. "I'll arrange the flight for you and Jen would you mind?"

"No that's fine." JJ said as she watched Emily carefully.

"What's going on Prentiss."

Emily chuckled "Just family stuff, anyway fancy running through everything that happened after you left here last night?" Emily said. She frowned slightly. "Can you remember what car nearly side swiped you when you were on your way here the other night?" Emily asked.

Morgan looked at her a moment as he realised what she was talking about. "Not really it happened too fast." he wrapped his fingers around Garcia's as he spoke.

"You think it could be related?" JJ asked before motioning Emily to join her outside.

"Maybe."

"What's going on?" JJ asked once they were out of ear shot.

"I'll explain once madam is with Lex." Emily said firmly.

JJ nodded slightly. "I'll take Garcia with me to the airport, once Sarah is ready."

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ pulling her into a loving kiss. "Thank you." Emily traced her fingers along JJ's cheek. "I love you so much Jen."

JJ studied her for a moment, she could see the hurt and worry building behind her eyes. "Emily, is she in danger?" JJ asked as she cupped her cheek.

"I don't know Jen," Emily said as she shakes her head slightly.

"Are you?" JJ asked giving her a pointed look.

"I think so. Please I'll tell you everything once she is in New York." Emily said firmly.

"Do you fancy coming for a ride to the airport Pen." JJ said easily as she wrapped her fingers around the warm coffee mug.

"Huh?" JJ chuckled.

"I need to drop Sarah off; you fancy coming along for the ride." JJ said again, she knew the sedatives played a slight part as she looked between her and Morgan. "I promise you'll be safe with me Pen." JJ said softly as she ran her hand down Garcia's back. "Keep me company?"

"Okay." She finally replied.

* * *

**Time: 09.53**

Emily stood in the doorway as she waved them goodbye before turning and making her way into the kitchen. "Everything okay Prentiss?" Morgan asked, he could see the tension building in her shoulders.

"Yes, kind of. My best friend gets hit with taser, and robbed. So I'm nearly okay." Emily said easily. "What do you remember?" Emily asked as she put the coffee machine back on.

"Not much, we left here, I hadn't even managed to lock the car. Didn't even see anyone around Em." He paused slightly. "It's like they blitz attacked us. I know I noticed some cars had been tampered with but."

"You think you walked into a trap?" Emily said as she frowned slightly.

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know Em, it just feels as though it was planned, like they were waiting for us."

"I think you both should stay with us until we find out who has done this." Emily said as she passed him a cup.

"You're going to end up with a caffeine rush." He mused slightly.

"As I said earlier, it's been a long day." She chuckled slightly.

* * *

**Time: 10.58**

JJ had watched as the plane took off, she kept a close eye on Garcia, she couldn't help the slight sigh as she watched it disappear into the clouds. "Come on, you can go back to bed if you want, when we get back." JJ said kindly as she linked her arm.

"You sure?"

JJ chuckled. "You're my best friend Pen, I want you to stay, both of you." JJ said firmly.

"We don't want to get in your way." Garcia mumbled once they got to the car.

"Why on earth do you think that?" JJ said as she studied her slightly.

"Emily looks tired."

"She will be fine, just been a long couple of days. That's all, and besides Emily wouldn't be happy leaving you two alone, first you nearly get sideswiped and now you've been robbed." JJ rested her hand on Garcia's leg. "Emily wouldn't settle and neither would I. I want you both where I can see you." JJ teased slightly.

"Is Sarah okay? She looked worried when she got on the plane."

JJ smiled, "She will be fine."

"Who's Alex?" Garcia asked, even though she already had an idea.

"An old friend of Emily's." JJ smiled slightly, although she couldn't help the niggling feeling she had growing in her gut. "She doesn't talk to her much."

"She didn't sound too happy when Sarah mentioned her name." Garcia said softly.

JJ sighed slightly. "She doesn't really ring the house, and besides Emily has enough on her mind lately." JJ said in a rushed breath.

"What do you mean?"

JJ shook her head slightly. "Nothing, Andrew goes for his check up soon, and it's just playing on her mind." JJ said, hoping Garcia would just drop it.

"Is he okay?"

JJ nodded, "I'm going to ask you this as a friend Pen, can we just drop it. The kids are fine; Emily is just tired so stop worrying."

"Sorry." Garcia rested her head on the cool glass.

"I didn't mean to snap Pen, just right now we have a lot going on." JJ said softly as she looked across at Garcia. "I'm more concerned about you and Morgan."

It had been a long day, Emily and JJ hadn't had much time alone to talk, JJ only knew Emily was in danger and Sarah maybe. Part of her wished the team knew about Sarah's past, she knew they'd be able to help. But with Morgan and Garcia now staying at theirs until they knew it was safe, JJ was becoming frustrated.

"Em, I'm going to go and get some things from the apartment." Morgan said as he looked at Garcia's sleeping form.

"You want me to come with you?" Emily asked as she casted a glance his way.

"I'll be fine; I won't be too long." Emily nodded slightly.

"Take my gun Morgan, please." Emily said softly. "Keys for the car are in the dining room. Just don't take the SUV." Emily said as she disturbed JJ slightly.

* * *

**Time: 22.03**

They made their way into the kitchen as Emily turned the coffee machine on. "What's going on Emily?" JJ asked as she closed the kitchen door.

Emily's shoulders slumped slightly. "He's out."

"How the hell is he out?" JJ said firmly.

"I don't know Jen. Sarah can't know." Emily said softly. "Someone has pinged my bank account, and someone has managed to hack into Sarah's file. God knows how they found it." Emily said as she gritted her teeth.

"They know where we are?" JJ asked as her voice wavered slightly.

"They only pinged one account which is still listed with the condo. So no they don't know where we are."

"Oh god, they know where Sarah is." JJ said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Hence she is staying with Lex for the time being. No one will know where she is aside from us and Adam."

"Don't do anything stupid Emily."

"I'm going to have a word with Hotch, I have to Jen." JJ nodded.

"I'll be with you when you do." Emily nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around JJ.

"My sweet, sweet girl." She whispered.

"Are you going to wait up for Morgan?" JJ asked, changing the subject as they heard Garcia moving around.

"Yes, he's taken the car and my gun." Emily said as she yawned slightly.

"Maybe after all this we can take a holiday, just you, me and the kids." JJ said softly.

"Sounds like a plan, plus we have that trip coming up soon. I'll send off for the twin's passports next week." Emily said as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"You okay Pen?" JJ asked as a very groggy Garcia walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Derek?"

"He's gone to pick some stuff up for you both, he shouldn't be too much longer." Emily said as she handed JJ a hot chocolate. "Do you want one Pen?" Emily asked as she pulled another cup out.

"Please." JJ chuckled.

"We will have this and call it a night." JJ said as she looked at her friend. "Don't stay up too long Em." JJ said firmly before the two of them made their way up stairs.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no clue if this chapter works properly. So i have my fingers crossed.

**Location: Home**

**Date & Time: 26 February, 00.02**

Emily paced slightly it had been over an hour and a half since Morgan had left to collect some of their clothes. She couldn't help picking up her phone as she listened to the dial tone ring out.

"This is Agent Derek Morgan, please leave a detailed massage after the beep and I will get back to you."

"Where the hell are you?" Emily muttered as she cut the call. Her eyes kept drifting back to the clock as her fingers tapped against the breakfast bar. It felt like time was standing still, again she picked up her phone allowing it to ring out, she didn't see the point in leaving yet another voicemail.

Her stomach churned slightly as she made her way up stair to their bedroom. She smiled slightly as she looked at JJ who was sleeping peacefully, gently she knelt down at the side of the bed running her fingers through JJ's golden locks.

"Em?" JJ mumbled as she leaned into the touch.

"Hey sweetheart, I need to go out." Emily said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get hold of Morgan, he's been gone too long Jen." Emily said firmly as JJ woke up more.

"You want me to come?" JJ asked, she gave a soft smile as she cupped Emily's cheek. "Once this is over you're going to have a day in bed." JJ chuckled as she spoke.

"I'll be fine, plus Garcia will panic if one of us isn't around if she wakes up."

JJ nodded slightly. "What we going to do about the other problem?" JJ asked softly.

"I don't know." Emily sighed slightly.

"We'll discuss it later." JJ said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's form. "Love you."

"Love you too darling, I shouldn't be too long. I brought your cell up." Emily said as she kissed the top of JJ's head.

* * *

**Location: Garcia's apartment.**

**Time: 01.25**

Emily frowned as she pulled into the parking lot, it hadn't taken her long to spot her car. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at it. She made her way over giving it a quick glance over, she placed her hand on the bonnet to see if it was cold. She smiled slightly before making her way up the familiar stairwell. Her hand hovered about the door as she went to knock, but as her fist connected with the wooden door it swung open slightly.

"Morgan?" Emily called out slightly, although she got no response she pulled her gun out as she cleared each room.

Nothing, the apartment was empty, she hadn't noticed before as she walked through each room, before her eyes landed on the sofa.

"Oh god." Emily muttered as she saw the red stains on the sofa, the scuff makes that his shoes had made against the carpet. The rug which had been bunched up.

Emily backed out of the apartment before pulling out her cell. "Hotch, I'm at Garcia's."

"Emily?" Hotch paused slightly.

"You need to come Hotch and bring techs." Emily's voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "He came home to get some clothes over two hours ago, I can't get hold of him, and it looks like there's been a struggle."

"Ring the locals, I will be there in about half an hour." Hotch said firmly.

"I'm going to ring Jen, she's at the house with Garcia. Do you need her to come in?" Emily asked softly.

"I don't think Garcia should be alone right now. Just let her know what's going on and let her know I will ring her if I want her to come in." he paused slightly. "Is Garcia staying with you?"

"Yes, I told Morgan they both were staying with myself and Jen until this is sorted," Emily sighed. "Morgan wondered if it was a blitz attack."

"Why?"

"I'll explain once you get here Hotch." Emily said before cutting the call so she was able to ring the locals.

* * *

Emily couldn't help pacing up and down the hallway as she waited for the local Leos and the team to turn up, her mind ran over things that had happened in the past few days. Trying to work out why her partner had been targeted.

"Emily?"

She couldn't help the soft smile. "Hotch on his way?"

"He's with Reid having a look around the parking lot." Rossi said as he stood in front of her.

Emily leaned again the wall letting out a deep sigh, "He was my car," Emily said softly. "I have looked over it before I came up stairs. Nothing is out of place, there are no marks on it." Emily shook her head slightly. "This is what the third thing to happen to them in two days? And he's disappeared." Rossi could hear the frustration in her voice as she spoke.

"The third thing?" he asked softly. "What do you mean?"

Emily closed her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts and get her emotions under control. "Before they came to ours, they had nearly been side swiped, then they get robbed. Morgan thought they had walked into a trap. And now he's nowhere to be seen." Emily said in a whisper. "We never to get a statement off Garcia." Her voice slightly firmer.

"This is going to panic her." Reid said as he made his way over to them both.

"She'll be fine, as long as she stays with JJ." Emily said before her eyes fell on Hotch, "We need to question her."

"I know, if it's okay with you can we do it at your house?" Hotch asked firmly.

Emily shrugged, "If you want."

"There's a but in there." Reid said a slight smile ghosting his lips.

Emily let out a slight chuckle. "Nope, no but." Emily smiled slightly. "Although might be best if it was recorded."

"That's still classed as a but." Reid said as he smiled at her.

"Prentiss, Reid, why don't you two head back. Rossi and I will wait for the locals; you can fill JJ in then before we get there." He said kindly.

"Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked." Emily said before they both headed down the stairwell.

* * *

**Time: 03.45**

Hotch nodded on the door before letting themselves in. they had both looked through the security footage. They had watched three people carry him into the parking lot before placing him in the truck of a brown station waggon. There were no tags on the car, the local police were going to pull surrounding cctv footage.

"There's coffee on the side." Emily said as she greeted them both in the hallway.

"Thank you." Rossi said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What were you able to find?" JJ asked as she placed some biscuits on the counter for them all to eat.

"Three unsubs, all wearing masks. Looks like they managed to subdue Morgan, the carried him down the stairwell before placing him into the back of a brown station waggon. No visible plates." Hotch said calmly.

"We were talking before he left, he felt like they had walked into a trap, as though it was planned." Emily said firmly. "I've tried his cell again and it's now off."

"I'll go," JJ said as she heard movement upstairs.

"Jen, ask her to come down." Emily said softly.

"Do you agree with Morgan?" Hotch asked as Emily poured herself another coffee.

"Maybe, it does seem a little." She paused slightly. "The carjacking feels organised and I also think that is linked with him going missing." Emily stopped as she heard a slight gasp.

"Who's missing?" Garcia asked as JJ placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Morgan." Emily said before pouring her a coffee. "I'm just going to leave Isabella a message so she will come in once she's awake."

"Garcia I need you to tell me everything you remember from leaving home to coming to Emily's Saturday night, to going home." Hotch said as he sat across from her.

"It happened so fast." Garcia said as she looked at him.

"Did you get a look at the car, that nearly sideswiped you on the way to Emily's?" Hotch asked.

Garcia frowned slightly the sedative still making her slightly groggy. "We didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't? Morgan said." JJ closed her eyes slightly as she spoke.

"I… I..."

"You need to be straight with us Garcia." Rossi said as he placed a drink in front of her. "Why would Morgan tell Emily, you nearly got sideswiped if it wasn't true."

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ as she pulled the blonde woman close to her. "He lied, didn't he." JJ said firmly.

Garcia nodded.

"Why would he lie to us?" Emily asked.

"What did you do?" JJ asked a she looked at her friend.

"Nothing." Garcia said weakly.

"Jen?" Emily said softly as she could feel JJ tense against her.

"What happened once you left here?" Hotch asked as he glanced over at JJ.

"We drove home," she paused slightly. "I never saw anything; all I remember was a buzzing sound." Garcia said softly.

"So what happened when you coming around to ours?" JJ asked firmly, although Emily kept her tightly wrapped against her body.

"Nothing." Garcia whispered.

"You look like you saw a ghost, you were shaking Pen, so I know something happened." JJ said softly. "You wouldn't leave my side all night, even Emily was concerned, so I will ask you again what happened?"

"Jen," Emily said softly. "She's been through enough for one-night darling."

"Leaving it isn't exactly helping Derek is it." JJ said firmly.

Emily swallowed slightly. "I know sweetheart, why don't you go and see if the twins are awake." Emily said softly, although she could still feel the tension coming off her wife. JJ nodded against her before leaving the kitchen.

"Did you see anything Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing, I heard someone talking."

"Do you remember what they were saying?" Rossi asked.

"It's blurry."

"Just try Garcia." Emily said as she placed some food in the microwave.

"I'll asked Kevin to start running through the cctv footage, also he is tracking Morgan's phone, seeing which towers it has pinged off. Hopefully he will have something soon." Hotch said.

* * *

**Time: 16.08**

It had been a long day; Garcia had been quite for the most part. JJ had been keeping a close eye on her friend. "She's holding something back." JJ said as she looked at Hotch.

"She's been through a lot JJ."

"I know, but." JJ sighed. "Hotch the way she was the other day." She paused slightly as she looked at Emily. "She wouldn't." JJ muttered.

"JJ?" Hotch looked at her, he had seen that look before, when something hits a little too close to home. "What's wrong?"

"You need to get Emily out of here, while I talk to her." JJ said firmly. "Please Hotch."

"What's going on?" he asked slightly confused.

"Just get Rossi and Reid to take her somewhere Hotch, please." JJ looked at him. "She can't be here." JJ said in a whisper.

"Fine, but you need to explain to me what's going on."

JJ nodded. "Oh I will."

* * *

**Time: 17.48**

Once Emily, Rossi and Reid had gone to do some leg work, leaving behind JJ and Hotch with Garcia she made her way into the den.

"What did you do?" JJ asked firmly as she looked at her friend.

"Nothing." Garcia said as she averted her eyes.

"That's bullshit. You best start talking, the sooner you are honest with us, the sooner we will be able to find Morgan." JJ said harshly. "What happened the other day? Before you arrived here." Hotch kept back as he watched them both.

"I…" Garcia paused slightly. "I saw something, that's all." This time her voice was slightly firmer.

"What did you see?" JJ asked.

"JJ?" Hotch said pulling her attention slightly. "What's going on."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," JJ said her eyes never leaving Garcia as she spoke. "Emily's bank was pinged against the other day." She took a deep breath as she took in the guilty look on Garcia's face. "Also a file regarding Sarah was accessed." JJ said firmly. "And I am also going to say. You hacked into them both." JJ shook her head slightly.

"JJ, I."

JJ shook her head. "I don't want to hear it Garcia. You had no right. I trusted you." JJ whispered slightly.

"Garcia what exactly have you done?" Hotch asked as he looked between them both.

"I am so sorry JJ." Garcia said softly.

"I don't want to hear it. I need to ring Emily." JJ said as she turned on her heals.

"Garcia?" Hotch said softly.

"I did a thing." Garcia said weakly. "I didn't, Morgan told me not to but, I got curious about Sarah."

"You hacked into Emily's bank account?" Hotch asked in shock.

"No I didn't hack into it." Garcia swallowed.

"You need to start explaining Garcia and fast." Hotch said firmly.

Garcia shook her head slightly. "I didn't mean to." Garcia said as tears ran down her cheek.

"Emily's on her way back." JJ said as she looked at Hotch.

"JJ. I.." Garcia said softly.

"Don't, you had no right Garcia. No right at all. Do you know what this is going to do to Emily?" JJ stopped as she heard the distinct cries coming from Andrew. "I think it is best if we go to the bau. We will join you both once the children are settled." JJ said firmly.

"JJ." Hotch said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"She had no right to do that Hotch. No right what so ever." JJ said firmly. "I need to talk to Emily and I think it would be safer if Garcia wasn't here when I do."

Hotch nodded slightly. "You thinks its related?" Hotch asked softly.

"I know its related, all we need to do now is figure out who has him and who doesn't." JJ paused. "She's never going to forgive them for this Hotch." JJ said as she picked up Andrew.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I did it but I missed out chapter 2 and ended up double posting chapter 3.  
> Thank you again Kifo91_SuperCorp for bringing it to my attention.

** Location: Home. **

** Date &Time: 26 February, 18.25 **

It hadn’t taken that long for Emily to return home, JJ sat in the den gently rocking Andrew, his small fingers wrapped around her long blonde hair, her finger gently ran against his cheek. Emily couldn’t help but smile, before clearing her throat.

“Hey, where is everyone?” Emily asked softly.

“Sent them to the bau.” JJ said through a sigh. “We need to talk.” Her voice held a slight firmness to it.

“About what?” Emily asked as she frowned slightly at JJ. She could see the tension in her shoulders, the way Andrew was wrapped so closely to her body as though she was scared to let go of him. “Jen?” her voice seemed softer now as she made her way into the room fully.

“Garcia.” She sighed slightly. “Let me go and put him down, Isabella has already taken Jane up.”

Emily rested her hand on JJ’s shoulder as she placed a soft kiss on Andrews head, before kissing JJ’s cheek. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“Just let me take little man up.”

It hadn’t taken long for her to settle Andrew, she braced herself as she walked back into the den, resting her hand gently on Emily’s shoulder. She sighed. “You’re not going to like this.” She said softly.

“What’s going on?” Emily frowned. “Have they found something out about Morgan? Is Garcia okay?” she fired out in quick succession.

“Maybe.” JJ paused slightly. “Garcia did a thing.”

“A thing?” Emily frowned slightly.

“Remember last year when you said you were surprised Garcia hadn’t tried to hack into your life to see how much money you have.” JJ’s voice wavered slightly.

Emily nodded slightly. “And this has something to do.” She paused slightly. “That’s why.” Emily shook her head as she began to pace slightly.

“Yes, and yes.” JJ said softly. She could only hope Emily would stay slightly calm and not want to kill her so called best friend.

“What else did she do.” Emily asked harshly.

JJ walked up wrapping her arms tightly around Emily soiled body the tension she felt made her shudder slightly. “She knows everything about Sarah.” There wasn’t an easy way to do this and she somehow wished her job taught her this tactic better. But she could only rip the bandage off and pray Emily wouldn’t fall to much.

“Pardon.” She pulled slightly away from JJ. “What exactly does she know.”

JJ sighed. “She is the one that hacked into Sarah’s file.” JJ closed her eyes slightly.

Emily seemed taken aback, somewhere in her mind she was surprised Garcia hadn’t done this sooner. Her bank account she could understand. But her daughter that was a line you didn’t cross. “Who the hell does she think she is.” Emily spat out, the anger evident in her voice.

JJ shook her head. “I don’t know why she did it, trust me that is a conversation I’ll be having with her.”

“Morgan, he knew?” she paused, “The party. They knew then?” JJ nodded. “I’m going to kill her.”

JJ placed her hand on her shoulder. “No, you’re not.” JJ said firmly. “We need to focus on finding Morgan. You need to ring Alex and ask her if she knows anything. If anyone from her side has taken him. Once we find that out, we will then know which direction we need to go.”

“She has put my daughter in danger,” Emily said her voice rising slightly. “No right, no right what so ever to do that.“ Emily said as she started to pace again.

“I know.” JJ gave a half smile. “We need to get to the bau, can I trust you not to kill her.” JJ said giving her a pointed look.

Emily shook her head slightly. “Fine.” She grounded out.

“We will have that conversation with them once Morgan has been found and we know Sarah is out of harm’s way.” JJ said firmly. “I know she has crossed the line Em.” Her voice slightly softer. “But for Morgan’s sake we’ve to work together okay?”

Even though she could feel the anger and tension coming off Emily the look of hurt in her eyes as she blinked the tears back that threatened to spill over.

“For Morgan.” Emily said firmly. “No other reason.” JJ could only nod.

* * *

 

** Location: BAU. **

** Date &Time: 26 February, 19.45 **

It had taken JJ a good hour to calm Emily down enough, she could only hope Emily’s tempered stayed in place as they made their way into the bullpen. The ride had been quiet, Emily hadn’t said a word since they left the confides of their home. Maybe this was the icing on the cake, the one thing that truly broke the stubborn profiler. Had this broken the trust she had in the team? JJ knew how she felt, but this was Emily’s daughter, a child that has been through so much, so much pain and Garcia had ripped that pain open once again. she had brought Emily’s nightmare back to the forefront of her mind.

JJ took a breath as they looked up at the conference room. “Best behaviour.” She mumbled to herself. She took hold of Emily’s hand as they made a stop at her desk. “Put your gun in your draw.” JJ said firmly.

Emily scowled slightly. “I’m not going to shoot her.” Emily ground out.

“Still. Put it in the draw just in case you get tempted.” She teased slightly, trying to ease both of their thoughts.

JJ opened the door slowly closing her eyes slightly as they enter. JJ entwined their fingers as they made their way to the table.

“Emily. I’m.”

“Don’t.” Emily warned. “You had no right Garcia. No right. Not only have you caused this. You have placed my child in danger.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Garcia said softly.

“Prentiss.” Hotch said pulling her attention. He could only imagine what she was going though. He knew how he had felt in the past when Hayley and Jack were placed in danger. All because of the job they did.

“Have you found any more information out of the cctv?” Emily asked.

“No.” he paused slightly. “Can you explain to me why you think this is all related.” He said softly.

Emily swallowed audibly as she took in the people around her. “eighteen years ago,” she paused as she took a deep breath. “I was working undercover. You’re so not going to like this.” She said through a sigh. Hotch nodded slightly allowing her to carry on.

“Sarah was placed into the care of Alex.” JJ placed her hands-on Emily’s shoulder hoping to pass some of her strength on to the brunette. “She is one of my closest friends. Sarah” she closed her eyes slightly. “was kidnapped, she was in the playground and in the blink of an eye she was gone.” She shook her head slightly. “She had been missing for eight months when I was informed.” A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

“Who took her?” Rossi asked softly.

Emily shook her head slightly. “Alex had taken her eye off her for a second. She was in the sandbox with other children.” She took a deep breath. “Sarah was missing from the age of three, we found her when she was five.”

“Did they catch they people that took her?” Reid asked softly.

“They didn’t catch the people that originally took her no. She had been.” Emily shook her head as she stood up. “I can’t.” She muttered before moving to leave the room.

“JJ?” Hotch paused slightly. “Do you want to go after her?” he asked kindly.

JJ shook her head. “She’ll be find she just needs to gather herself.”

“How much do you know about Sarah’s past?” he asked.]

“Everything.” JJ paused. “Sarah had been passed around, never in a place too long.” She swallowed as she shook her head. “When they finally found her.” JJ wipe the stray tear away. “They arrested six people in total. Three men and two females.” She gave a half smile. “If you pull Gideon’s files you’ll find the report.”

“Gideon?” Rossi questioned.

“He was there when they found her. Emily wasn’t allowed near.” JJ said softly. “The file should be under, Jane Dorson.” She paused slightly. “It isn’t pretty reading, but”

“I understand, why don’t you check on Emily while we pull the file.” Hotch said before gaining a swift nod.


End file.
